No-Name-Kid
by The Prince of Space
Summary: Just a story about a family who recently moved to Beach City, and is trying to solve a mystery which everyone seems okay with forgetting, (takes place sometime after Super-Watermelon-Island.) now they have monsters, ESP, alien women, relationships, and singing to worry about. Not to mention a crackpot conspiracy theorist who is on the rampage.
1. Chapter 1

_We, uh, truly_ _got what we bargained for…City, and Beach._

I grunted as I swung around another heavy box.

It's kind of funny, I mean, I hate beaches. There's just not that much to do on the actual shore. Though, there's always the boardwalk. I could always go for a swim? Granted, I don't do that very well. Then there's the sand, and I swear that sand has a mind of its own always finding itself in irritating places.

My muscles were trembling. Sucking in another breath, I gingerly tried to set down the box on the concrete, yet it ended up falling a bit too quickly to the ground. I winced upon hearing the clattering of the dishware; I really hope there weren't any important plates in that box. Warm as a forest fire, my hands were swollen and throbbing. Letting out a sigh, Why do we have so much crap? I twisted my wrists around, attempting to stretch the stiff out of them. The next step was to rub my palms to soothe the burning pain. Though, I had a bright idea. I squatted down resting my hands upon the cool stone floor. The heat in my hands quickly subsided. I secretly wish that someday we'll hire our own man-monkey to do this stuff for us. After the twelfth house, it starts to get a little bit old. The salt in the air was new, I'll admit that. The fact that I could actually hear the birds was also something I'd need to get used to. I suppose saw this coming. As soon as I get a little too comfortable with our accommodations, J just throws our stuff into the car, and suddenly- we're already down the road. I used to get so angry, like stomp-around-crying-mad yknow? Like 'how could you do this to me?' It was the rated-e-for-everyone of blind rage. After awhile though, it just became almost natural. I think it was the day after I turned ten I stopped fighting it. Rising up, I gazed out of the new garage, it was overcast today but that didn't seem to be working against the purity of the land. Our home was on top of a hill which meant we could overlook the ocean as it caught fire every sunset. Also, hey, low risk of flooding. The sight of the telephone wires standing against the solid blue sky was a still perfect in ways I couldn't name. Taking a deep inhale, for probably the first time in long while I felt relaxed. Tonight, I might actually get some sleep. I leaned against the station wagon. I shut my eyes.

 _I mean, I hate it, so it must be beautiful. A place that's so impractical, yet so serene; you would've loved it. It would've suited you._

Uncle J told me not to think of the house as small, instead its "cozy". Bet he didn't think it was too cozy when he got trapped behind his bed for half an hour. He refused to let me help though. I suppose it a price to pay for such a killer view. This house isn't really a house in the traditional sense of the word. The bottom half is where our business is, and the top half is more like an apartment. Our jobs are a bit on the unusual side… Josh says if I stay in school I'll avoid sinking into his 'business'. He's pretty smart for even though he lacks a high school diploma to show for it. However, he says it doesn't excuse slacking off on his watch. Rent is pretty cheap compared to a location closer to the board walk. Plus, we're more located towards some of the neighborhoods with a higher income; which doesn't exactly harm business either. J still would've preferred the boardwalk as it seemed fitting with our 'aesthetic' as he put it. Oddly enough, all the buildings—homes, businesses, et cetra, in this area has bizarre accounts of roof damage? Yet that must have been recent as the pictures online taken of the property didn't seem to show any roof damage. Freak storm I suppose. There was only one bathroom this time, which I'm fine with. Having only one meant less clean up. Though we did have a customer bathroom to look after too, so maybe we really did have two.

So yeah, the garage may be a claustrophobic, colorless, cube, that can barely fit our car—

 _Oh right, the car._

I unrolled my sweat-shirt sleeves, the harsh grey cotton made my hands sting. Removing my hip from the fake wood paneling.

Work was indeed my calling, and without work, who would be calling me?

I'm adding that to my dumb joke counter. Counting up the remaining boxes in the trunk, not that many left, maybe three, or four. I'll just get the rest of the lighter ones and bring them inside. Sliding the plates box out of the way with my foot, I cleared the walkway to the door. The box was tucked by the workbench. Leaning into the trunk, I scanned the labels on each box. Dishes, even more, dishes, Why-do-we-even-have-these-dishes, work computer, and…A's Toys. Okay, okay, look, I know I'm a little old for toys. Though like, I don't play with them or anything. I just y'know, I-I stare at them… and feel nostalgic. Look, man, I just- I don't emote well. The words "A's Toys" was inscribed with a permanent marker. The box had previous tape scuffs from the other times we had to seal it up. The tape on the box now looked like it had been wrinkled. one of the corners appeared so worn down that you could see the lighter colored insulation. The 'y' in toys had a large hook, and curve, J probably wrote this. Rolling my eyes, I debated on donating the whole thing. It was kind of embarrassing. Granted, it's not like I'll get a chance to unpack them before we leave again for some better 'opportunity' in some other tiny town. Shaking out my hands, I reached in, pulling out the box. It was a slightly heavier than I originally expected. I hauled it on to my chest, tying to balance out the bottom with my knee. Okay, I lied to myself, it was way heavier than I first thought.

Exactly, how many plushies did I own?! Swaying back and forth, I tried to retain some stability. My knees went crossed. Adjusting my hands to hold the bottom of the box. Nearly throwing the box onto the top of the car. When did I get so weak? Wondering if there was a gym anywhere near here, as shuttered out breaths. I needed to build up my endurance if I wanted to compete in track again this year. There was stirring behind the grey wall with the dirty white plaster splotches. A sound of a faucet squeaking with water hitting the basin of the porcelain sink. That was probably J screwing around with it. Attempting to yell through the wall,"Hey, Josh!"

There was a high pitched shriek, followed by a sharp clang,"Oh my god— Ar- geez-I can't- w-why-what-what is it?" He let out a breathy answer as he was recovering from the scare.

"Sorry about that!" I replied," I just, I wanted to know where the gym was?"

"Whaaaaaaat?" Joshua questioned sarcastically,"My patent-pending exercise regimen of moving stuff from the back of the car, isn't doing it for you?"

"Unfortunately, no."

Uncle J sighed,"Well, darn," he laughed,"I suppose I can see what I can do about it, kiddo. 'Till then talk to me about those boxes."

I glanced back toward the car,"Not to toot my own horn or anything-"

"Toot away."

I chuckled,"I-I have actually made quite a good deal of progress." Gesturing to the trunk of the car," There's probably, maybe, I don't know, four, five-ish, boxes left."

There was a sound of muffled clapping behind the wall, as my uncle attempted to imitate a cheering crowd.

Holding my sore arms up I posed with flexing my muscles,"Thank you, thank you."

"Uh—Oh crap!" Metallic pings shot off, as something thumped the wall. It sounded like bacon frying in a skillet, kind of like shower had starting up. Wait, did we have a shower in that bathroom? Josh apprehensively yelled,"Hey, yeah, just bring in those boxes, and we can figure out some lunch?" there was an awkward pause.

"Josh?" I called out,"Ey, Josh!" there was no response.

I was unsure whether to be worried that my uncle got eaten by the creature from the black lagoon in the bathroom, or... Sighing, I prayed that the creature in the black lagoon bathroom would make an excellent bride to my uncle. Oh, J, you should stick to your day job, plumber you are not. I began to reach for the box. As my hands inched closer… a familiar sharp icy feeling shot through my wrists. Narrowing my eyes I failed to see the danger in this scenario. My veins felt like they were freezing over. My body had locked itself in place out of a regressive state of self-preservation.

The box began to twitch. My arms immediately clamped to my sides. At first, I thought the box was going to fall off the station wagon, yet the movements seemed to amplify in intensity. Zero to a hundred at the turn of a dime. Something tried to burst through the front of the box, tipping itself off the car. It landed on its face side with a dull thud. I had taken a few steps back at this point, just entranced by this disconcerting sight. I lifted the box by the handles that were punctured into the sides. I felt something brush against my knuckles.

 _Oh, my god, there's a cryptid in that box, that, or a really agitated raccoon…_

The creature was trying to jostle itself out of my hands. I tried holding it back with my knee, I had to use anything and everything to even make an effort to hold it back. It was pulling me forward! It almost vibrating with an intensity of an earthquake. Struggling to the work bench out of the fear of getting bitten. Practically chucking the thing onto the flat surface. It slid into the open drawers in the shelving compartments, ultimately slamming them shut with a bang. I wiped my forehead clear of sweat. I drew a box cutter from my sweatshirt pocket, whatever it was, I hope it doesn't go for the face!

The creature was practically jumping, I pinned my elbow onto the box's top, attempting to keep it somewhat still. With my knife in my trembling left hand, I slid it in the small divot where the tape connected the box flaps. Calculating the right amount of force to break away the tape, it put up little resistance. I wasn't sure what I was expecting if I was, in fact, having any expectations, to begin with. I mean it could be a large spider? I heard they used to make beanie babies out of spiders' eggs? So maybe, that was it? A giant fuzzy tarantula with hairy striped legs that has finally emerged from a plush beagle. All I did know is that I am a weak-willed teenager, so, it would probably eat me alive. What I just didn't understand is why. Why did it always have to be me? As I was staring off, thinking of questions and hypothetical theories about what I might've done to attract a cryptid to us, something, red, white, and blue exploded out of the box. It sent me reeling into some metal shelving, clear on the other side of the garage, with superhuman force. I had smacked my head on a hard toolbox, simultaneously losing my footing, resulting in me sliding, hard, onto the ground. My shoulder hurt the most. With the sudden drop, the pain rippled through my deltoid down to my forearm. I didn't expect it to hurt that much! I hoped that it was just a sprain. I didn't want my arm to weigh down my sports career.

The patriotic colors blurred as it did a multitude of superfluous backflips. He landed with the utmost grace on top of the station wagon in the perfect center of the garage.

Quickly I sat up, uttering,"-The heck is that?"

The creature in the box, was in fact, not a creature at all. Granted, maybe, it still could've been and it just happened to take the form of a little kid. He was maybe First or Second grade. Wearing crimson pants, a light cloud white smock shirt with cuffed sleeves, and a navy blue sports coat tied over his shoulders. It gave the illusion that the kid possessed no neck. From behind the, I could tell that he had the most bleached skin imaginable, with a tuft of platinum colored hair. I was honest to god speechless.

 _Why was there a kindergartner in my stuff?_

 _…What was he looking for?_

 _… …Why did he remind of a honey badger?_

His gaze fell upon me. A shudder went down my spine. _There was no malice in his eyes, nor was there any mercy._

The kid methodically moved his line of sight to his tiny, tiny hand. He lifted it up, slowly revealing a brown lump of felt. I immediately scrambled to my feet.

"Hey! Give that back!" I demanded, while looking up at him I felt my face contort into a scowl.

The boy stared at me, blankly, almost to challenge me.

This is a little ridiculous, I'm getting bullied by an eight-year-old.

Stand your ground, stand your ground. Holding out my palm, I cleared my throat,"It's not yours, kid. Hand it over."

He barely acknowledged me the second time. Only rolling his eyes, and letting out an exasperated huff from his nose. The kid hopped off of the roof of the car and onto the trunk. I shifted ever so slightly to get closer to the garage door in order to shut it. His head snapped toward me, then leapt off the trunk hitting the ground, without even missing a beat he bolted out into the morning fog. Okay, hard way it is. I'll just have to Tibetan wrestle this little hobbit! I smashed the half closed accordion door into the ceiling. Spotting him bounding down the hill, I realized he had a huge lead already, I sprinted after him. It bothered me that I ended up actually getting a work out in after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The neighborhood was quiet, until I arrived. There was no activity at all, perhaps most of these rich folks like to sleep in. Ignoring the road, it like I was teleporting myself sidewalk to sidewalk. When approaching the rail guard leading into town, it was then that I realized that, geographically, I had no idea where I was going. _Downhill, and forward seemed to be a good location to me._ The kid hopped onto the guardrail and began to grind. _How…how the heck can he do that?_ Shocked, I pulled a running California stop. Perhaps I was not wrong to assume that he was part cryptid. _That, or he had somehow scored some Heelys._ The boy turned back with a small smile on his face, as he jetted down the hill at a top speed I could never hope to keep up with. Fueled with frustration, and anger taking the wheel, I picked up the pace as well.

There was a picturesque field outside the guardrail boundary. There were lush, towering, emerald, pine trees. the tall, dried-yellow grass was dotted with orange poppies, and rosy blossoms, like flecks of fire. Wild weeds tangled with each other, while the fragile dandelions stood at attention in the face of the breeze from the oncoming cars. The meadow was under the giant, round shadow of the daunting water tower. Stray seagulls flew over the hills, undisturbed by anything.

My eyes caught themselves on large clearing in the trees. There was just a random canyon, placed in the middle of the forest of birch and cedar. The crevice appeared endless since the mist blanketed its edges. The canyon was so out of place. The middle of a forest there was this hole that didn't belong. J didn't mention a twisty-ravine-of-death near our house. _What even is it?_ It was unnatural, simply unnatural. Even though it was sedentary, it gave off a feeling of indescribable suffering. It was vague, but I knew something terrible had happened here. I had passed it in seconds, yet my mind lingered there for centuries. To avoid looking at it, I dashed ahead. My focus needed to lie on being _downhill and forward_.

A rusted, weather-beaten, sign greeted me with enthusiasm. In the faded illustration I could make out a sun wearing some rather redundant sunglasses. The sun also had a cocktail in a coconut, with a lei. The sun deity also ruled over a crowd of earth dwellers that rushed to the ocean with their tributes to the sun…I could just say that it's an advertisement for Beach City.

I felt if I were running any harder I would begin to fly off the hill. I slapped the sign as sort of checkmark as I passed it. Laughter escaped me, while my lungs ached from expanding like balloons. Our house was only a half a mile out from town, yet still the city seemed to come up too fast. Following the blob of colors which I thought was the kid, I saw him then jump onto the roof of a moving vehicle.

Let me say that again, he jumped onto the roof of a vehicle going down the highway at least 45 to 25 miles an hour, as it was decelerating.

 _How even does one attempt to question such a strange turn of a morning?_

Squinting, I could see the silhouette wave at me. _Was that supposed to be a taunt?_

The car coasted to the end of the hill and rounded the corner into town. The maze of streets and unfamiliar rectangles didn't seem that intimidating from far away, but being on the same level was something different. It was like even the signs on the buildings looked Greek to me. I kept the pace up to the boardwalk; there was no landmark I ground myself to. I suppose the lack of oxygen exactly help. Finding myself staring at the board walk's empty Ferris wheel, I was too worn out to scream. Everything seemed faster, perhaps it was my panic and adrenaline catching up to me.

 _Was it really worth getting that worked up over?_

I stalled out… as my hope seemed to vanish as the kid disappeared. Poof, into thin air.

Leaning against a wall to catch my breath—I couldn't give up here! Retracing the path we took, comparing it to the mental image of the town map that's in the glovebox. I found myself at fraying loose ends of strings of thought. After running around hearing nothing but my own footfalls on the wet pavement. There wasn't anything really distinct about any of these buildings, except that they came in at least three different hues: brown, tan, and red. Across the road is dry cleaners, a pizza shop. My ears throbbed with my heart. Eyes stinging, I balled my fist into my jeans. I'm such a baby. I can't even find my way around a town the size of a grain of sand. My legs felt like fire; fire that weighed a ton. I focused on the sky— the sky and not dying next to dumpster. The morning fog had thickened like instant oatmeal.

It was probably gone by now. Its not like it mattered that much in the end anyway. My eyes lingered on the isolated amusement park. The fog seem to blanket the roller coasters, while swallowing the horses on the carousel. A soft wind rocked the chair at the top of the wheel; There was a lot of happy memories here.

Sighing, I turned back to my hill, and there he was. The very same kid. Sitting on a metal trashcan across the road. Totally aware of what he was doing, with an exaggerated frown etched on his face.

There was something about this was volcanic, and volatile with how he looked. I had cooled to obsidian, only to be softened again by my anger. Practically tripping into the street, there was no way I was going to lose it— Suddenly, bright high beams blinded me like a camera flash.

Fanning my fingers in front of my eyes, I could barely make out a large shadow in the fog. Paralyzed, my foot half-way submerged in a puddle; a blaring horn. It was so loud that it could crush me and keep going on for miles after. I would like to say my life flashed before my eyes, but it seemed my brain was too overwhelmed to process my own death. Would I even die? Or would it be one of those cases where I would live with broken bones and ruin my track career? My heart sank, it sank past my stomach, through my feet and below the earth's crust. I was totally screwed.

Or so I thought.

Feeling a sharp jerk on the back of my hoodie, I was reeled back onto the sidewalk. A gust of wind blew past as truck barreled by without even slowing down. The driver had more than a few things to say to me, mostly in the form of obscenities. Just as quickly as it showed up, the truck abruptly departed back into the fog. My back found itself returned to the same part of the brick wall I had just left. The entire thing lasted maybe a couple of seconds, but it felt much, much longer than that. Pulling on my jacket collar from where the zipper had pressed into my throat. Coughing, I stole shaky inhales of ocean air.

"You should really look before you cross," The young man to my right pulled out a package of mint gum from his pocket, he eyed me briefly while speaking in a deep unmoved voice.

I shot a timid cow-eyed glance towards the guy that saved my life. Yeah? Really? I didn't know, Sherlock! I ran my hand through my hair. There was no sound aside from him chewing on his gum, the world had gone dead silent. He was pale, like unearthly pale, with white hair to match. Sharp chin, sharp nose, but what was really piercing was his sky blue eyes. Do, I uh, come up with an excuse? I mean I'm normally very competent in road crossing. I unzipped my hoodie slightly,"I'm s-sORRY."

Reflexively I clasped my hand over my mouth. I had felt become flush while trying to mend my cracking voice. Clearing my throat,"S-sorry, I—I was being dumb. This, like this random kid, stole something of mine. I, uh its really…" I trailed off.

The stranger blew a bubble raising his eyebrow to me. Granted, I would do the same if some dude had an untuned brass instrument for a voice. While still looking perplexed, he stooped down. I felt equally confused. With his rather thin hand, he poked my running shoe. It dawned on me suddenly that he wanted what was under my foot. I was standing on his papers. The papers he had dropped to save my life. I'm not the only one, right? That's weird. Its weird that I now owe a stranger the equal value of my life. I strafed back realizing my mistake, I apologized once more. Kneeling down, I began collecting the scattered papers within my sight. Like fall leaves, the flyers were carried by the breeze down the road, leaving my guilt stronger.

"Y'know… it's not dumb if its important to you," the young man had a gentle smile strung on his mouth,"Nothing that's, that important to you should be stupid."

Embarrassed, I avoided his gaze.

The stranger had one earbud in; bobbing his head to a song no one could hear. He looked a year or so older than me, yet he wasn't lecturing me.

"I could help you look for it if you want?"

Continuing to stammer,"Oh! I— no, that-that's not necessary." I tapped my stack of papers to straighten them,"You-you've helped me a lot already."

Darting my eyes to the ground. If I didn't look at him, he couldn't see through me.

Stranger hummed, with his coy smile growing,"You sure about that?"

There was something about the way he said those simple words that made me…manic. I've known him for only a nanosecond, barely even a cell's life cycle in terms of universal time, yet he was compassionate and genuine. I shrugged and made rather primitive mouth noises.

Call an ambulance, I'm dying out here.

I glanced up to him, to return his papers. Only to see a light blue smock and a navy bandana. The kid had a few papers clutched into his tiny fist, holding the wad out to the stranger; not saying a word.

"Ah, thank you, Onion."

The child nodded. He still had it, I could see the tail hanging from his front pocket. My left eyelid twitched, that probably isn't healthy. Onion presented a fake smile; I offered mine in return.

"So, I didn't catch your name. Mine's SourCream," He introduced himself," I don't think I've ever seen you around here before, have I?"

I closed the gap in the conversation hastily, not wanting an awkward lull," Uh, I moved-to, well, here a few days ago. I was unpacking and…"

Onion touched his chest, nodding his head, rather satisfied with himself.

"…Something came up. So this is my first look at the city, I kind of got lost. Heh."

SourCream thumbed through his flyers,"And that 'something' was your thing being stolen right?"

I agreed without removing my death glare from Onion.

SC let out a small chuckle,"That still didn't sound like a name."

"Oh right! Sorry! Its Archer, my name's Archer."

Quizzically, he stared at my face as if he was searching for an answer to a pop quiz, SourCream Queried,"Where you from?" Before I could answer he took a stab at his own question,"You have to be from Empire City. You've gotta be."

While replying, I tried to sound as casual as possible," I'm from Attle actually; Well, I was born there." I shrugged," I'm kind of from,'everywhere' I guess."

SourCream snorted,"Deep." He adjusted the volume of the earbuds with the clicker on the right side,"I only ask because its like, all of the big musicians and important people are in Empire City. Since you're from everywhere though, you've seen stuff beyond that, that means like, you're really cool." He said it so nonchalantly like he was talking about the weather, like he would say it to literally anyone.

"I, uh, actually… I moved here from Empire City." That was a blatant lie. Why did I say that? Why do I really need to impress him?

"See?" He gestured at me with a finger gun. Flattery was addicting. I handed over his flyers.

We rose back up, I got a glimpse of the street again. A shudder rattled my spine,"I am really glad you showed up when you did. I apologize again for making you drop your stuff—Thank you! Also…thanks."

Have I said that too much? Have I apologized and thanked him to the point of awkwardness?

SourCream embarrassingly tried to punch my shoulder playfully but ended up giving up halfway,"Don't feel too bad, it's hard to see anything with this fog, It usually clears up soon. My stepdad like has it down to a science." He tried to mollify my concerns. Scratching the back of my tangly hair—I still had bed head?! I should've cleaned up before I left the hou- Wait, what am I doing? I got to get home this is ridiculous.

"I should probably get going, I didn't tell my uncle that I was leaving so he's probably-"

SourCream presented one of the flyers to me,"Uh, here."

I grasped the flyer. It was garishly designed with rainbow splatters behind a neon rainbow font. I guess it was going for that urban street art look and came out looking only somewhat legible. The handouts were almost as bright as the car blinded me. It appeared to be advertising a rave?

"You said you just moved here, right? So you should like come hang out and meet some people." SC looked rather serious, but sheepish at the same time. I pondered on it. Against his better judgement, he was inviting me to a party. Such an event that I hadn't been to in years. I'm a bit rusty at talking to people my age, especially topics that aren't death, the afterlife, or their problems with their futures. I dug my teeth into my cheek, furrowing my brow slightly. If I refuse would it be for my sake or his?

He attempted to sweeten the pot,"I'm going to be deejaying and…um there's gonna be like free glow sticks?"

That got a snicker out of me, and SC's face lit up his mouth slightly hanging open while trying to curl into a smile.

Against my better judgment, I accepted.

I turned toward my home trying to wind down the conversation from the lingering excitement I had. As walked backward bidding the two weirdos farewell. SourCream grabbed Onion by the scruff of his neck, pulling something out of the kid's pocket.

"Also, I think I found your thing!" He shouted while tossing it to me from across the street. SC beamed while Onion's neutral face didn't seem to change. I may be overthinking it, but I feel like somehow Onion had planned this. That kid gave off the impression that he's sort of a mastermind.

I caught the stuffed animal, after it bounced between my hands for a few moments. There was that familiar sting in my eyes again that I managed to resist. There was something so painful yet joyous in this stupid handmade lump. Nostalgia used to be considered a disease you know. I yelled a reply,"Uh, thank you again!"

"It was a pleasure talking to you Archer!"


	3. Chapter 3

Before he left he gave me a stick of mint gum, we waved each other off, watching on as he crossed the road to the boardwalk with his younger brother still hanging on to his pants. My heart was still beating hard and was half lodged in my throat.

Walking back up the hill I fiddled with the stick of gum between my fingers, spinning it and twirling it while practicing full on hypothetical conversations.

 _'So Archer what do you like?'_

 _'Uh, books?'_

 _'Any particular books?'_

 _'Erm, Re-read-reading... I liked the Lord of the Mosquitos. I felt that the dynamics between the feral island and the primitive nature of human beings was-'_

Yeah, no. People who go to parties don't read. I felt my forehead crinkle. Let's try again. Sinking my molars into my cheek.

 _'So what did you say your name was?'_

 _'Archer, yknow like the Sagittarius.'_

I gave a nose laugh, I mean... that was kind of clever, right?

 _'So SourCream said you moved from Empire city?'_

 _'Uh, yeah I-I did, We stayed in a small crappy apartment for a few months, nothing too glamorous... I mean do you want to hear some tales about how many hobos I ran into?'_

 _'We?'_

 _'My uncle and I.'_

 _'You live with your uncle?'_

 _'Well it's, it's complicated, I mean not complicated, it's just hard to follow. Not that you're stupid. It's just it's... it's just hard.'_

Nope, should probably lay off the family stuff until I get a level-four friend, to hear my tragic backstory. Rubbing the mouse fur with the pad of my thumb I made the mental note to ask a lot of questions because people always love talking about themselves; I'll never understand it. It was gradually turning into a beautiful day, the fog dissipated. The woods around the highway was actually visible. Tall pine, oaks, and birch, still dripping with the dew trapped on the leaves. I'm partial to the birch myself. The starch, white, outside blotted with inky jet spots with the grey circles lining both the insides and the outsides, it was odd; those spots resembled eyes. There was a crack in the tree lining? I could make out a divide between the trees up ahead. I placed the gum back into my pocket. The wisps of clouds hung around the tips of the pine, I need to focus, Pulling out the flyer again I analyzed it closely. Bright eye bleeding neon colors in a splatter pattern, followed by a type of thrasher font, it screamed in all capital letters "SOURCREAM: LIVE MIX RAVE." The address and time was in a calmer type and was easier to read. The party was at some warehouse near the hill on the highway, 8 pm. That'll be tricky to get by the board, and by 'the board' I mean Uncle. He normally doesn't think these types of 'gatherings of belligerent youths' are safe. Probably with good reason, he's told me some accounts of the parties he went to as a kid and they sounded ...blue that's for sure. I can see myself going for some reason, like somehow through the grace of god he was going to say yes, it's not that I want to go, quite frankly I'm perfectly fine studying for this year. I have to pick up a new drivers' manual for this state, if we keep this up I'll have the entire east coast library of drivers' education. I still have my reservations about this, yet I can't get the feeling that I'm going there despite it all out of my gut. I should be happy so why am I filled to the brim with apprehension?

 _ChREEEEEET REEET ChREEEET._

A sharp high pitched droning, tolling out from... somewhere? Grabbing my ears, pressing them to my skull trying my hardest to block out the noise, it persisted. The paper crumpled flat against my temple.

 _What is that?!_

 _ChREEEET REET REEEEET REET ChREEEEEEET_

A few cars rushed along, did this affect them too? I picked up the pace, maybe if I can get home... J could fix it, somehow. The forest to my side turned into blurred, white, green, and brown. It started out as annoying but the frequency made me physically feel sick, my head felt like a cracked egg, about to be hit against the mixing bowl again. A row of cars blasted by, one blue, two greys, were they speeding? The trees from what I could see swayed in the breeze somehow faster? What's happening?!

 _REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET REEEEEEEEEEEET ChREEEEEEEEEEEEEET_

The noise had come to a climax, my eyes began to sting, a trail of snot leaking from my nose and onto my Cupid's bow. I had reached the clearing between the trees. My stomach was in a sheepshank. My shins began to remind me of twigs being snapped apart. Skidding to a halt, my body screaming for me to stop.

 _Reeet reeeeeeeet reeeeech cheeeeet teeeetch_

It was starting to die down. I rocked my head, trying to physically shake it away. Leaning over the guard rail, a colossal pressure bubbled under my lungs. I winced, flicking my head up I saw a vast crack in the earth, from the hill of the road, to where the earth curved and I couldn't see beyond that. The roots of the plants seemed to crawl out and hung to the edge of the crevice. It was odd, it was a canyon, but not quite. I don't remember this on the brochure. The walls of the crack were stained with bands of red and cream orange. The serene sight seemed to relax me, I inhaled wirily ,"You're okay, I'm okay... everything is-"

 **Crkkkcrrkkkscrkscrk**

 _Oh, dear lord, what is that?!_

I wiped my nose hastily, sniffling. Grasping the rail tighter, I leaned forward, trying to get a better look, I stuck my feet into the rail. My head pulsed and throbbed like it was in a medieval torture device. I had an overwhelming desire to-to climb over the rail...

 _ **"RAAAAAAAAAGH!"**_

 _ **REEEEEEEEEEEEEEET CH CH CH CH REEEEEET CH CH-**_

There was a sudden slap that felt more like a push my feet lost any traction as I was suddenly launched forward. The blister on my right palm screamed in pain, as it popped against the sharp metal. My brain couldn't quite grasp what was happening, other than I was getting dangerously close to falling. I threw myself back onto the ground. Placing a hand on my shaken stomach.

"You see anything?"

I glared at a rotund teenage boy, wearing glasses and horrid looking burgundy button up shirt. I tried to control my volume,"You... you ALmoSt kiLLED me,YoU," I spat out,"Son Of Gr-grillMaSter!"

The bespectacled boy didn't seem to understand what I was talking about,"What's a friendly pat on the back between fellow observers of the unknown?" He smirked leaning against the rail beside me, making his yellow tentacle-like hair jiggle slightly like an upset bowl of jello. He pushed the bridge of his glasses higher onto his nose, making the sun gleam off them. I smell someone who takes themselves too seriously. I coughed trying to get my voice back under normal range. God, he really scared me.

"The name is Rolando." He said trying to be smooth.

I cleared my throat,"Didn't ask." I tried looking into the crevice again, I know I saw something sparkling down there. Yet the guy insisted on talking my ear off, his intelligence with personal space is, unfortunately, none as I could feel his hot, sour, breath attacking my nose and eyes. I couldn't think straight, and make heads or tails of the story this place was telling.

"You may know me from my hard-hitting documentary, Ri-"

"No."

"Yes, you strike me more as the book learned-ed type... Perhaps you've heard of my blog 'Keep Bea-"

"No. I haven't-"

"Oh! what about-"

"Look, c-c-can you just-just shut up?!" I put my hand in between us. Finally, there was quiet. If I just pretend that Rolando wasn't here, maybe I could hear that...thing, again. Staring down into the blackness, I wrestled with the urge to jump. Cold, melting, anger, that's all there was.

I felt a hand on my shoulder,"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine- I'm- I'm- c-can you just back off!" I pried his fingers off my jacket.

"...you don't have to-"

"Can you just-?! I need to think."

"Can you... tell me your name?"

Shaking my head violently, my throat went dry,"...it's... it's Archer... it's Archer okay? Now leave me alone."I unhooked my feet from the rail. I accidentally bumped my shoulder into his. Rolando gave a small smile. I felt disgusted, confused almost and continued walking back home. It was gradual, but it started as a stroll, then a jog, then a sprint.

Lazily I nudged the already open door with my foot, closing it behind me, fumbling with the lock. A million different thoughts, the one most prevalent: _the NERVE of that guy._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for over 200 views!~ Monty**_

* * *

I took a different way to the warehouse, mostly because I didn't want to see Rolando or that dumb stupid crack in the ground. I just kept walking, the sun was setting. It was still hot out, I peeled off the coat, and tied it around my waist. I noticed a neon eyesore, it was a bright and loud sign in the shape of an elephant. The water drops coming out of the trunk lit up in a pattern

"It's a Wash! Car wash... That's funny." I muttered to myself, I noticed an older man in the front struggling to lift something, he was grunting and his whole body was red, he appeared to be in a lot of pain. The man had a long mane of ash brown hair, that went past his legs. The thing he was heaving around seemed to be a giant, fluffy, brush, with red and orange swirls. I figured I should go over there and help him before he hurt himself. I sprinted over to the brush and lifted up the other end of it.

He was pretty surprised,"Urgh, hello? Is this one of- one of Steven's friends?"

I heaved," Uh I am- well, no, but it looked like you were struggling and I wanted to help." I kept shuffled around trying to get my footing.

"Whoa, whoa kid be careful!" He tried to pull back and shouted at me.

"Sorry, I'm trying to- "

"It's okay, uh my name is Greg. Just move it over the to the door over there."

"Archer!"

"Talent Scouter? Here at th-this place?"

"No, my name is, er, Archer!"

"Okay, there I'm just going to call you Scout." We plopped the brush by the entrance, Greg grabbed his neck and his lower back trying to pop it. I noticed behind him that Greg's van, it had an interesting color pattern it looked hand done. Red, orange, and blue stripes with what looks to be a planet with a comet going past, really 1970s.

"You noticing my ride?"

"Yeah, Greg that looks fantastic, did you do that yourself?"

He smiled proudly,"It was a bit of a collaboration between me, my son and our friends."

"Ha! That's awesome. My dad and I built a few model boats once." I recollected on that memory, I remembered he super glued his index and middle finger together, I sighed removing some joy from the nighttime air, and exhaling blue, melancholy, and anxiety. Glancing down at the brush,"So, what's this about?"

"Bought some new scrubbers for the 'it's a wash' from some guy a few weeks ago, and I'm just now installing them." Greg was still having trouble with his back, he stared at the job ahead of him,"... Though I'm having second thoughts about it."

I pointed to him," You could always get your friends to come help you?" Giving him an idea, and an opportunity to not extort me for free slave labor.

He immediately shook his head sort of somberly," I can't really do that Scout, they're...they're more my son's friends then they are mine," Ouch that's rough, Greg continued," And plus they all are away right now with my son... As much as I wish I could just call up and interfere, I know that those guys are doing something really important... And I wouldn't want to mess it up because I just need help with some heavy lifting." I can relate.

I coughed awkwardly,"Oh, um... if you are feeling up to it, I can get my Uncle to come over in the morning, and we can all make short work out of these scrubbers." I kicked the brush. I tried to make him laugh because it's the only thing I'm good at. Me and my friggin big heart. He walked back to his van and sat on the edge looking towards the twilight in the sky, I followed him standing in the direction of the fading light while still being near the van,

"Wow, you'd really do that?"

"Well, if I didn't help I'd be a real jerk." There was a long silence,

Greg pointed up at me and chuckled, "I've never seen your face around here, I'm guessing you're a traveler. A wandering spirit of a sort?" He guessed correctly. Apparently, Beach City is home to really good educated-guessers.

I gave a half-nod and replied,"I'm trapped with my uncle here for awhile. If that counts as a spiritual journey"

He rolled his eyes not like sarcastically, but like in maybe a different way, embarrassed maybe,"That's what happened to me…" Greg seemed to be reminiscing too.

I felt my brow become knitted what on earth did he mean by that. I stretched out," 'Happened to you' huh?" I spoke while popping my spine, ow.

Greg scratched the back of his head," Yeah... I was supposed to only stay for a week, and now I couldn't think of living anywhere else." He fished around in the back of the van, to pull out a ukulele.

I felt a bit worried,"Well, how long ago was that?"

He chuckled while tuning up,"About sixteen-ish years ago." Oh, I don't like the sound of that 'ish', I felt the hairs on my neck raise. What is this place…Wayward Pines? The Twilight Zone?

I tried to offer up a laugh and stiffly uttered,"Uh, any reason for staying? Mr. Um-"

Greg cut me short," Universe, but please call me Greg," he smiled to himself.

"And yeah I did have a reason for staying, I kinda met someone who changed everything. Put my life in perspective. Beach City does that to you, there's always a reason for coming back." Mr.U continued, I felt the breeze pick up. Greg played a few chords on his ukulele.

"Oh, crap I'm running late. See you later Greg! Appreciated the talk! Gotta go!"

"No problem Scout!"

I began jogging around the corner, I saw the warehouse in the distance. It looked like it was jumping, lights pulsating and bouncing. I saw two big spotlights on top of the roof dancing among the stars and reflecting off the dark cobalt clouds. How does nobody ever call the cops on these guys? I thought back on it, the only cars I've seen have been trucks, beat up vans and coupes, but no police cruisers? Maybe the town is so small that they don't need police? I'll come to the bridge when I need to cross it. Hopefully never. I started slowing to a crawl when I first heard the music, one last chance to think of a total stupid excuse. 'Oh yeah I would've come but my satanist cult group wanted to have a meeting...' 'Would you believe that I had a doctor's appointment at 8 pm' or my personal favorite 'oh, I forgot.' My stomach turned into a pretzel as I marched forward. I was clinging to the demilitarized brick wall of the warehouse, looking in. There must've been some history to this building because this side was completely destroyed. The floor was decked out with LED platform lights being controlled in a specific sequence. I'd like to take second to admire the craftsmanship. I tilted my head up to see fairy lights and a disco ball, and automated swinging I could see that the regular fluorescents had been replaced by black-lights. I'm just imagining that a bunch of kids just got together to build this, just starting out with a crazy idea. I stepped inside and felt immediate anxiety. I saw punch, and I thought to myself 'hey, I can't talk and embarrass myself if I have punch in my face hole.' So I clamored over to the table and poured myself the biggest punch drink. I took a sip, and then I spotted a snack bar across the way. The music was... energetic but no one was out on the floor dancing, ah well, makes it easier for me to move around. As I crossed the borders from drinks to snacks I noticed there was a purple spotlight pointed to the second-floor balcony stage, there was some brightly colored amps set up, and what appeared to a fold-out table covered in multiple devices I couldn't see. There was SourCream just being himself, I was almost tempted to wave at him. I sighed and continued over to the other table, there wasn't as much of selection as I thought it was, it appeared to be just 3 different varieties of chips, tortilla, barbecue and plain. I just decided to sit back on the wall with some other people. There was that angsty dorkus from before the one with the curly mohawk, he was hanging around some girl with a lot of glow stick bracelets on both wrists, a strawberry striped shirt, with pastel blue jeans, she had pretty earrings. The song ended, SourCream took off his headphones like he was a professional motocross racer letting his hair mess up purposefully. The earring girl drove her clenched fist up into the air,"SourCream you got this baby!" And some quiet claps followed, to be polite I set my cup on the ground and applauded. I looked up at the balcony after scanning the rest of the crowd, and Sour noticed me, he waved excitedly to me, and turned to his mic "So guys, since that was just a warmup, I was figuring I would turn it up to an eleven by showing you all this new dance remix I came up with today, it was inspired by a friend. Get out there and dance!"

Some folks turned to a possible partner with a knowing look, while I was more comfortable staying put. Some stragglers sashayed onto the dance floor, as the song was about to start. The tune was quick and really good in my opinion, upbeat and cheery, nothing like I've ever heard. I wondered what it was a remix of? I was about to pick up my punch off the ground when the couple next to me, earrings and curly Mohawk decided that they wanted to go out to the floor, spilling it. Of course I was a bit frustrated but even more so when the guy turned to me and said,"Hey, watch it! These are original Doc Martins!"

Gesturing to his shoes. The teen sneered at me like I was nothing while his date was dragging him out to the light pad. I didn't bother to try and salvage the drink because it was pointless it all was spilled and seeped into the concrete below. I realized then that I really didn't fit in with this crowd, I don't even look the part of someone who attend something like this. No neon colors, no glow sticks, all I had was nothing. Such an oxymoron.


	5. Chapter 5

I leaned against the wall, trying to shoot eye lasers at anyone who looked like they were enjoying themselves.

Screw these happy looking pretty people and their head bobbing music. They wouldn't know real fun if it bit them in butt. This isn't fun, I mean playing head games called 'socializing' is not fun. People were grinding and dipping, lifting and raising. The people who didn't want to dance had someone to talk to. I kicked my right foot up against the wall, and leaned back, anxiously bouncing. Sour was having fun, and that's all I cared about, he was rocking to the beat of his own song. I had a sudden desire to fix my hair when he swung his head in my direction. I had to look presentable and happy, I didn't want him to get the idea that I wasn't enjoying myself, that I just rolled out of my house looking like a potato. A big, dumb potato with fuzz on it, that's sweating and shaky. I couldn't help myself from stealing glances towards the Dj balcony, SourCream is the only person I recognize here. I really feel like I don't belong here with the 'night' people seriously where the heck did all of them come from, I sure didn't see any of these guys earlier. I just sighed and looked at my phone 9:10, I just need to stay here for maybe...five more minutes.

"Hello there."

There was someone speaking to the left of me but I wasn't sure if it was directed towards me so I didn't make eye contact.

"Uh, ahem... Hello." More Impatiently this time, I finally I gave the voice the attention it craved. The voice belonged to maybe a senior in high school, clearly a sufferer of entitlement issues really tall, had dark skin, with black hair styled in a sort of trendy bob that covered his ears. The blue knitted scarf that was drenched in the smell of pine musk, and alcohol, told a story. He also had the expression of desperation, trying to find a ticket to pound town obviously. I looked him up and down, gave a small indication salute to let him know that I acknowledge him but not interested. I was unsettled when he continued talking to me.

"Not much of a talker are you?"

I tried really hard to ignore him. He made an attempt to trap my free hand," That's alright... I can talk for the both of us." I snatched away my fist and lowered my foot from the wall, I inched away from him.

"Hmm, maybe you're right, we should get to know each other... What's your name?" Every step I took back it felt like he took two after me.

"Ahaha, none of your business." I braced my arm between us, trying to shove the boy away

He grabbed my hand when it came into contact with his shoulder "Aw don't be like that, no-name."I stopped pushing for a minute to see if anyone noticed what was happening. No such luck. There wasn't anywhere I could run either, no open arms to accept boy saw me hesitate, smiling a sickly sweet grin,"... Already warming up to me are you? Heh, my name's Kevin." I studied his face again, Kevin, Kevin, Kevin, I'll be sure to remember him in case I have to do a composite sketch.

"J-just leave me alone." My voice broke into a new octave between '-ust' and 'alo' I covered my mouth and regretted speaking. Kevin began snickering to himself, signs of vulnerability to guys like these is like catnip to a lion.

He yanked on my arm trying to drag me somewhere,"Alone is where most people get into trouble, don't you think? Cmon lets dance. I'll be doing you a favor."

I dug my feet into the ground, I didn't want him to take me anywhere, especially dancing. I was trying to pull my arm back,"No! Please n- I'll do whatever else you want, just stop- please no dancing!" Kevin pulled harder and I felt my shoulder almost pop out of its socket.

He shouted over the music,"Cmon, this is finally your chance to get off the wall." no one seemed to be concerned with what was happening but we did get a few looks, if even you could call it that, they were like glares by brainwashed drones who believed that everyone else here was having a great time, and I just happen to be ruining it.

Kevin pulled me in a little too close for comfort. Still smiling away like somehow what he's doing isn't unbelievably arrogant and creeping around the boundary of illegal delinquent behavior, the chorus of the song chimed in

"H-h-had I known...h-h-how to save a life-Step one!"

And then bass dropped, everyone did their weird club-trash, dancing, safe to say I was spooked for a number of reasons. He spun me around. Put his hands on my lower stomach, now if we all remember first grade, for every cause there's an effect. His cause, and my effect was me elbowing him in the chest. I heard the wind I knocked out him escape his mouth. His hand clamped down on my bicep, he growled," You're gonna regret that."

Everything sort of...spiraled out of control.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks, guys! For over 800 views guys, I'm really proud of this chapter. And this concludes the first part of the story. I really appreciate any feedback you can give me, I'm planning to take a break and just going over the first part for spelling errors etc. Anyway, lots of love ~Monty**

* * *

So I stole a bike, so what? Does that make me a bad person? I mean it might be a slippery slope into becoming Hitler, who knows?! I pumped the pedals up the hill, I couldn't see anything, the one time I want this to be one of those bikes with the lights. Hey maybe they'll all forget I was there, I'll just deny that I was there... Dye my hair maybe, how does facial reconstruction surgery go for me? Something tells me it's not in the cards.

I'm not sure if I'm embarrassed or afraid. But at least Kevin got what was coming to him, the creep. I feel like I'm sweating more than the mayor, and I imagine that's a hard feat to do. I kept pedaling. It was a darker night than I expected it to be, perhaps clouds were just covering the moon. There was a street light up ahead, I think I was on the right road, I'll just turn at the top. The light started to flicker... Heh taxpayers? Pedaling, pumping, I zoomed passed it. As soon as the back wheel left the orb of light

Something tried grabbing the back part of the seat. I turned around, it was a creature covered in musty yellow fur, it gave off the scent of fryer oil, it growled and grunted in an inhuman way, trying to pull me closer.

It was the monster from the crevice, why did it want me? I pedaled harder and faster until I accelerated away, feeling the loosening grip of its claws from the seat. Though for the first few seconds of being free, I became off balanced and the bikes weight and mine stood on the front wheel. The mistake that was to clearly be my downfall, was ultimately an accident of me trying to turn the handles. I crashed into the metal guard rail, wedging the wheel between the wooden pegs and the ground. Forcing the bike to eject me forward and black.

Opening my eyes I could see blue, taking a deep breath, water made it into my mouth. I breathed out air bubbles. I was in the ocean, I know for sure I can't swim, so what am I doing here. There was a strain in my throat, I shot a panicked glance trying to follow where the bubbles went. Frantically I went to where I believed was 'up' kicking and clawing. I have held my breath in a pool before, this isn't like that. This is like having a gun to my head and being told not to let my heart beat. Of course, it will beat. And just like the heart must go on my lungs will inhale whether it is air or briny water. In the moment that the coolness rushes in I know I am already dead. In moments I will float like the seaweed, nothing more than flesh and bones ready to decay. In the movies drowning is loud and splashy, someone yells and waves their arms, they dip below the waves and come up in dramatic fashion while those on shore scramble to rescue them. Down here I could hear everything moving around me, not with me. This was a pitiful struggle, there was no Shakespearian tragedy to this. Whatever this was ... It wasn't shit.

The water rushes in like it owns me. It enters cold and murky, stealing away the air that could save this fragile body. I can taste it, like a dirty river, foul and unclean. My limbs are moving like some stupid clockwork doll and my mind is losing focus faster than a child at a fun fair. Only there is no fun, only fear, fear enough to make me fight harder for the light. I need my head to break the surface before the strength leaves my limbs. I need my movements to be calm and calculated but my primitive reaction has taken control and I thrash with no more mind than a monkey in a whirlpool.

Something wrapped it's arms around my chest, the alarms in my head went off and began to fade due to of course the fleeting oxygen. I went limp, my synapses weren't sparking enough to fight back. Friend or foe, I just couldn't do it, let it take me.

Whoever they were they pulled me out and I took such a deep breath that I choked on it. And then tried to analyze how different the air felt now, how different the sky looked, a tornado whipping around the waves in a flurry mixed with broken boats and yachts

"God..."

"OH! You're awake!"

I tried to turn around, to look at my savior, all I could get was darkish brown hair, and maybe a crimson coral t-shirt.

"Oh... I... Hello." The words tumbled out of my mouth as I realized we're floating above the water, and I'm being lifted up, higher and higher. This must be some sort of angelic presence?

"... Wait, are you in my dream or am I in yours? Who are you? You don't look like anybody I know? Did my brain just make you up?" The stranger said with the words getting somewhat mushed together and feeling little space between them. Dream? But this all felt so... Real?

I didn't know how to answer, I was having trouble remembering my own birthday at the moment, but I gave some sort of retort,"... I mean...is anything real when you think about it? I mean, it's all subjective maybe?"

"Huh. That's a first."

"This feels real to me... Aside from the floating, which by the way how are we doing that?"

The boyish voice jovially explained," Well, it's a dream so all sorts of stuff, just happens?"

"Haha, I mean, well, ye- I suppose so..."

His voice sort of strained,"I mean in a dream you could do stuff like summon weapons, and chase pink lions and um,"

I stared down at the trap of the ocean, getting smaller and smaller, losing detail. I coughed,"you should tell me your name. I mean if we meet sometime, then we could introduce ourselves properly, and we might recognize each other."

He fell silent for a long time,"...do you want to be friends when we wake up?"

I nodded, and sighed," I don't see why not."

"That's good,"

"my name is-"

My eyes lifted open, yet it was still dark. I dragged my leg so it would bend near my center so I could try to stand, I saw glistening blood trickling down my knee. I groaned aloud.

"ARCHER! ARCHER! ARE YOU OKAY?!" I heard a familiar voice bellowing from above, I tilted my head up to see a silhouette leaning over the guard rail.

I gave a pain-filled yelp,"RONALDO?!" My mouth felt dry.

"ARCHER WHERE ARE YOU? I CAN'T SEE YOU!" Ronaldo shouted back. I remembered that a yellow monster attacked me? Did Rolando see it? Wait... Yellow, smells like fries? Ronaldo... I'm gonna kill him.

I groaned," I see you! You're pretty far up there?" I paused,"... How did I survive that?" I heard the doughy conspiracy theorist shuffling away while making a promise,"I'll be right back I'm going to get some rope from my base!"

I became worried at the thought of being alone, trapped down here,"WAIT DON'T LEAVE!" Screaming for him to come back.

After a few minutes I realized he couldn't hear me, and I took a deep breath. I drew in my knees because I could feel them again, I bounced my head forward, letting it collide with my thighs. Gradually I stretched out and identified where exactly the pain was coming from. So far the causalities laid in my left knee, both elbows, and of course my head. There was a stillness in the air. I removed my phone from my jacket pocket, 9:34 pm, there appeared to be a few messages from an unknown number, "I miss you." Upon closer inspection the pattern of numbers appeared have to an area code for forest-satellite, I chocked it up to wrong number. The next one "hey just so you know I'm having a great time without you ironically... Make it home safe, Kay-o?" From 'the man that is uncle', it's J I tried replying, but no dice, no service. Funny, most holes in the ground, below sea level are known to have great connection. Bitterly, I tried thinking of the positives... Huh... Um, J used 'ironically' correctly... It'd probably be best if my phone didn't serve as a distraction, I've got to think of a backup plan in case Rolando manages to tie himself up with that rope. Begrudgingly I tried standing, while lurching forward, a wave of pain rattled me; it's epicenter? My chest. My body practically unfurled against the rocky wall. Maybe I survived the fall because I hit a lot of boulders on the way down.

"...psh fragile," A gruff voice scoffed.

I jerked my injured body away from the sound. My heart pounded in my ears, with my breath stiffening, sharpening. Two yellow eyes peered at me from the dark.

The eyes rolled and growled,"Please, do tremble before me,"

"W-who are you?" I grit my teeth and asked. Hoping to get less hostility.

"..." The eyes glanced down hesitantly.

I pressed again," Well," I pulled my knees closer to myself," That's alright if you don't want to s-"

"I am a ..." They cut me off. The eyes suddenly narrowed at me and the voice suddenly spat," I-I was MALACHITE!"

I could see teeth, in the faint light. The sight of the monstrous size of them made my blood run cold, my arms goose pimpled up and down. "I- uh, o-okay you're, Malachite..." I agreed.

"NO!" I heard the crumbling of stones and saw a haze of dust. An out line of their fist was left in the rock wall. It was so huge...

I put my hands up in order to defend myself.

"Listen good and listen well," I heard the shuffle of their feet pacing back and forth," I am not Malachite anymore. You don't get to even say the name! You don't deserve to!" They screamed while stomping to a stop.

I had to defuse the situation before it got any more out of hand. I unshielded my face," It doesn't matter who you are or who you were... Help is coming," by some miracle, I managed to stand,"And you can get out of here too." I extended my hand to the vast darkness.

"There's nothing up there for me..."

My hand turned clenched and I lowered it to my side. I heard them stagger away," You should leave if you know what's good for you..." They stopped and slumped against the wall,"I'll crush anyone to dust if they come near me."

I murmured, "Dust to dust." And that'll be that. There was a thick cumbersome silence in the air, the kind that neither of us could carry. I rubbed my left shoulder out of nervous habit, and I stared at the fist shaped divot in the rock as if it possessed some answer.

"ARCHER I GOT THE ROPE!" I heard Ronaldo yelling the good news, and within seconds the rope unraveled before me. It was tied to a sturdy board of wood, I placed my feet, on both sides of the knot. The darkness as foreboding, they needed help, something was calling me here and I finally know what. I gave the rope two sharp tugs.

Rolando pulled me up, and I was actually kind of happy to see his dumb face. Then I remembered that it was his fault I was down there in the first place, so perhaps this is just bittersweet. I used what was left of my strength and swung my battered body over the rail. I panted heavily and struggled to be on my feet.

Rolando sniffled," I'm so sorry archer I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Are you okay? Do you need physical reassurance and consolation? Should I get you to hospital? What about your bike? Can I fix your bike for you?" He held his hands together anxiously awaiting my answer to a farrago amount of questions. Rolando seemed to be fighting away tears.

I sighed,"Rolando," I stretched out my arm and place my left hand on his shoulder," I can barely stand...so can you help me home?"

His eyes lit up and he pressed his hands against his face, maneuvering his fingers behind his glasses, wiping his would-be tears away. He asked filled with hope,"R-really?"

"Yeah Really." I lifted up my arm so he could fill the space and be my crutch up the hill. Rolando excitedly accepted. I looked back over my shoulder to see the blue bicycle that was tipped over. Rolando pulled my arm around him and supported my weight with his other arm he noticed what I was gawking at, he sighed," It's been a bad night huh?"

Laughing it off I said,"Like you wouldn't believe,"

We both trudged up the hill, ditching the bike. I still was in a lot of pain, and still shaken up from the night's events. He noticed how pallid I appeared, he hesitated to ask," So, um, what happened?"

I shrugged," In the hole or at SourCream's rave?"

As much as it hurt, I spoke of the party and how I met Cream, and probably he's never going to speak to me again.

"Then there was this guy Kevin, and he just..."

"Ugh, that jerk... Say no more, he's the Worst!" For some reason, I feel better knowing that indeed that Kevin is the worst.

Rolando stammered out," I-I-I mean he's such a tool!" I nodded in agreement.

His voice cracks too, I didn't bring it up.

After a bit we talked about the little things for awhile, his girlfriend, our jobs, family, school, and my track team.

I stared at the ground, we were almost to my house. Rolando was staring at the sky,"Uh, Hey the clouds are clearing up."

"...I'm sorry for being rude... For yknow earlier?...I mean I'm going through a lot and I-I know that's not an excuse but... I misjudged you. And I'm sorry." I laid out my hand, metaphorically. He seemed taken aback. It took another bout of silence.

He tried to remain neutral faced," Well I'm sorry too for almost pushing you into the crevice... And actually pushing you into it," He coughed awkwardly, fidgeting,"and I forgive you, and if you forgive me that'd be really cool."

"Water under the bridge, Ro."

"Ah that's so cool, I have a nickname now!"

We arrived at my door, Rolando knocked on it. We heard some scuffing behind the door, the locks shifting and finally the door opened up. Revealing my uncle in his house clothes wrapped in his red and black robe. Josh announced,"You finally made it home arch-" he stared at Rolando,"Who's this?"

The words flying out of my mouth faster than I could catch them," Uh, well, this is my friend Rolando Fryman, he works at the French fry shop down on the pier with his dad and younger brother,"

Uncle Josh studied the both of us and seemed satisfied, he smiled," Well it's good to know that other kids work in their families businesses as well, earlier tonight I met the Pizzas and they were all really nice," J leaned against the doorway, and seemingly smirked at the both of us," So he walked you home? Isn't that just gentlemanly?"

I stiffly faked a laugh because I think that's what he wanted me to do. Rolando realized that I didn't have a good excuse planned out,"Uh, well Archer pulled a muscle while dancing... And uh one thing led to another and They fell down the stairs,"

"Yup fell down some stairs." I added

"Twisted their ankle. And I they needed some help home... So here I am..." Rolando chuckled,

Joshua cringed," Oh Archie you didn't dance did you? You know what you look like when you dance,"

"Haha, what can I say the music was just that good." I wedged my way into the house.

"Well, it was good to meet you, Rolando, I'm Josh, but please call me J. I hope to see you soon." He continued talking to Rolando while waved goodbye from behind my uncle

Rolando shook his hand, backed off the porch and waved,"See you Mr. Bakó!"

After shutting the door I made a break for the stairs. J, however, caught me by surprise by saying," So were you two fooling around on the porch or something?"

"No? No ew, that's gross, he has a-a girlfriend named Jane, she's his 'ohime-sama' ... Whatever that means."

"You were laughing outside and I just thought I should ask, because I am concerned as your legal guardian, and also I wouldn't mind if you dated him I mean he's clean, a gentleman and nerdy. Also, Also you should know what that means, it's Japanese for princess."

"Not my type for one, for two, just friends, three, has a girlfriend, and also stop shipping me, you weirdo!"

That's just how we bid each other goodnight, we yell at each other and call each other names.

Overall not my worst, first day.


	7. Chapter 7

**So these next few chapters take place before "Drop Beat Dad" and after "Alone at sea" Again any criticism is welcome, or you could give me some ideas about the next chapters. Honestly, I'm trying to incorporate more of a part for Greg to do so he doesn't feel so shoe-horned in there and awkward. As always ~Monty**

* * *

I had a pretty hard time sleeping that night. The whole-almost-dying-thing, kind of adjusted my perspective…..

I scrubbed my teeth, watching the brush move around my mouth, which was leaking toothpaste foam. Giving my mirror self a very blank stare.

Not like totally but just enough. Starting now, I'm going to live my life differently. I spat into the sink, switching the faucet back on, washing out my mouth out along with spit lingering at the bottom. I grasped at a hand towel and wiped off my face. I tapped the mirror/medicine cabinet shut, seeing my uncle appear behind me with his arms folded through the mirror's eyes, I knew it couldn't be good.

"If that was your lame attempt at a jump-scare….. it could use some work."

"Okay, cut the crap," he snapped, obviously not amused by my joke. "What's up with you?"

I nervously glanced to the side, trying to figure out exactly he meant. Lying about the party or the possible encounter with the murderous hobo in the crevice? I gradually set my toothbrush in its half of the cup and calmly approached the situation,"Um, what do you mean?"

Josh chuffed, and sighed,"You've been acting so weird lately," He shook his head,"Like….. Do you know you've been, sort of…..On edge?"

I chuckled, forced, obviously,"…..Pshhh, I'm totally fi-"

I heard a loud noise from the kitchen, and my senses shot into overload, and I jumped a few feet back.

"That was the toaster sport," Joshua gestured in the general direction of the kitchen,"Look, ever since the party you've just been like….. well, this."

I gulped down my dry and swollen throat, and tried that whole 'calm' thing again," I-I-I knew that " I crossed my arms trying to copy his defensive body language," It has nothing to do with that and well….. the truth is….. I've been having some trouble with sleeping, ….. I don't think I'm adjusting too good here, Josh."

My Uncle looked down at the floor, he was obviously trying to conjure up a reaction. He extended his large hand to me and placed it upon my back. J gave me a look that at first looked stern but slowly melted into sympathy.

"…..Y'know, we still haven't checked out FunLand yet and we've been pretty with the business and well….. I still you owe you an apology-slash-celebration-house-moving-in-thingy."

I breathed in slowly and exhaled even slower.

"Kay-o." I opened my arms.

My uncle smiled, and pulled me in for a hug,"Okay," He sighed ,"Sometimes I really wonder who's going to get the first gray hair in this house, me or you."

I snorted, and escaped his grasp,"Well, we can have a contest; to see who ages more gracefully. You are going to lose, old man." I dashed back to my room.

He shouted after me,"So when should we head out, chief?"

"Well, I'm not sure, Rolando texted me this morning, he seems to be worked up about something," I replied while getting out of my pajamas, and then selected a shorts-shirt-combo," I figured I should see what about. So it's about 10 am now….. so I'll come back around noon, book some appointments, Call see if we can get some dinner, because I have a feeling you don't want to eat casserole again for another night," I pulled my head through the crew-neck," Then we can go, and get ripped off by some Carnies." I rushed back out into the hallway, my uncle hadn't moved from his spot, and bobbed his head

"I've always admired how fast you can come up with a plan."

"but, Yeah I'm sorry to just leave you hanging, but Rolando really needs my help with something." I waved goodbye and began heading out the hall

"I'm glad you have a friend, I mean if you two got anymore friendly you'd be married." his voice became more distorted as I passed into the kitchen/living-room, but not before grabbing a bottled water from the now fully stocked fridge on my way out.

I yelled before heading down the stairs,"He has a girlfriend he has a girlfriend that he's seriously serious about, Seriously!"

"He's been hanging out with you for about a week straight!" I rolled my eyes. and replied again to the distantly growing voice," Goodbye Uncle! I'll see you at noon!" I walked through the office area and headed directly to the door filled with excitement for the day's events. I wrapped my hand around the door handle and pulled it open with a kick.

When the white door swung open it revealed…..SourCream….. with his fist in the air. I appeared to have interrupted him knocking on the door… my door. He was shocked... I guess the feeling was mutual… He hastily moved his fist from the air and behind his neck,"uhhhhh…"

I piped up,"H-Hi SourCream... I uh how is-ar-are you?"

Sc, coughed,"I-I'm good. Real good," he bounced up on the balls of his feet," Is this kind of a bad time? I mean we haven't hung out since the party... And I know it's awkward. I wanted to just see...how you were- are."

I closed the door behind me, and moved forward,"I'm good as well, I just I have to go into town to meet a friend." I suddenly remembered that I never told Cream where I lived, so I inquired,"So, how'd you find the address to my house?"

SourCream stiffly laughed and muttered," Onion told me." I was speechless, honestly, I just didn't know what to say. Wait is that why the garbage is always missing?

"I'm really truly sorry about what happened... I kind of-"

SourCream cut me off," No, no, please don't apologize Arch," I felt oddly happy when he called me that, he removed his hands from his pockets and gestured wildly," Kevin just shows up, he wasn't even invited, he always crashes well everything."

We gradually crossed my yard,"but still, I should've just humored that jerk," I shook my head at the thought," I just- maybe overreacted, I mean h-he just wanted to-"

Off I was cut again," Oh, that it is Womp! ... I'm sorry I shouldn't use that kind of language around well you," Sour wore a taut expression, and his face got a tinge pink. He continued his rant,"Look, He made you uncomfortable and he knew it, yet he kept pushing. You really should value yourself, I mean you're important, your feelings are important. It was just a party, it didn't matter more than y- the people attending it."

"Oh, wow... SourCream, I didn't know you felt that way- A-a-about your rave guests."

"Well, it's not much of a party without good company." He sighed wistfully.

We reached the sidewalk, and Cream fidgeted with his hands," Uh so... I also wanted to ask you something, Archer," whenever he said my name I just felt good, important almost, He gave me a confident grin,"I was wondering if maybe you want to get some bubble tea and maybe meet some friends?"

"SourCream, that sounds great, but I have to meet my friend, and then I have to come straight back here, my Uncle is planning to take me to a place," I rubbed my left shoulder,"I'm sorry, do you want to rain check for tomorrow?"

He nodded,"Anytime would be great!" Cream was positively beaming,"So tomorrow?"

"Sure! Sounds like a date."

I covered my mouth almost instantly, there was a silence.

"Uh, I-I... I-I gotta go." I dashed off in a direction I didn't care which one

WHY DID I SAY THAT?! I didn't even see his reaction! I was just so embarrassed I left him at my house. He probably didn't notice. What am I saying? He notices everything?! He noticed that I was uncomfortable at the rave! Oh god! I picked up the pace. Is it possible to get secondhand embarrassment, from yourself?! Idiot, idiot, and idiot! I took quite a lot of random turns in case the slight chance Sc could catch up to me, he won't know which way I took.

And I ended up in front of the car wash, I don't even know. I ran so fast I thought the ground was burning up behind me, or that could just be the heat wave.

"OH hey Scout!"

I jolted in place

Greg was filling up a plastic lavender bucket with a hose,"You look like you've seen a ghost." He set down the hose, and placed soap into the bucket," I think I should get out of the Car Washing business, and just start hosing off sweaty stragglers. Some hipster in a scarf and a tweed jacket, paid me 50 dollars to spritz him with my hose."

I didn't say anything as I was recovering from my heart attack and my sudden burst of stupid speed.

"Oh, are you running from bullies? Because I can open up my own brand of butt kicking," Greg said this while making a karate stance while dropping his gear,"Oh, heheh, shoot."

With both hands on my hips, I stood up straight," N-no, no bullies, I just I kind of wanted to take a jog... It's how I relax," I hate lying, but there's just a big hole I dug myself, and I'm lying in it, my stupid liar grave.

Greg stooped down,"I get that when the world is stressing you out you just, run." He rung out the excess water in his sponge,"By the way, I forgot to say thanks. So thanks for helping me out a few days ago, I really appreciate it, and so does my back." He stood up and gave me a thumbs up.

"So how hangs it, Greg?" I offered the question as casually as I could manage.

He triumphantly stated," Well, since the heat wave is rolling into town, that means business will be picking up. My son is home and he said he'd be helping me out later. I think I might actually pay off 'the world's best diner' people this week."

Honestly, that raised more questions than it answered, I furrowed my brow,"What exactly did you, that you owe a diner money?" I pointed to him.

Shrugging it off Mr. U said." It's a story for a later day," he marched back inside the wash tunnel, and turned off the water,"Oh by the way that recipe that Josh gave me for that ramen mushroom thing was delicious."

"Oh, what? He gave you my recipe?"

"You made that?!"

"Did Yoko Ono cause John Lennon's career to south?!"

"Yes?"

"Then, YES!"

We snickered at the terrible joke. It was kind of awkward conversing with Mr. U because you always wanted to keep talking to him, or at least I want to. I didn't want to keep Rolando waiting any longer. I saluted Universe,"Sorry, Greg I can't stick around I gotta-"

"Run?"

"Well I was gonna say 'work' but I like your creativity ." I dashed off

"See you Scout!" He waved to me and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

"You're late," Rolando said nonchalantly, not removing his gaze from the crevice. I skidded to a halt. He noticed my water bottle, he gestured to the cart on his left, which had grown since last time. Ro had picked up a spare napkin cart from work, with a set up of a mini generator which had his computer charger plugged into it, the monitor of the laptop displayed the 6 point camera view of the inside of the crevice, which we can easily scroll between. Another cord led from the generator to a mini fridge, I popped it open, feeling a blast of cool, and placed my partially drank bottle of water on its side on the third shelf. I squeezed next to him.

"How's it looking?"

"Well, it looks like you're late."

I chuckled, I leaned over the guardrail. Still feeling the cut on my palm, right where it fit perfectly into place. It dawned on me again the feeling of accomplishing my long life's wish of being a dolt, and then I was reminded of my uncle who wants to help, he just doesn't know how, shook my head," Ah, geez... I really blew it today."

Rolando lifted his eyes away from his binoculars and glanced over at me with a lifted eyebrow. I explained," I can't keep lying to my uncle, man… I mean as much as I want to help you and them, I mean it's eating me up inside. He's taking me to freaking FunLand; out of pity!"

"Well, I'm not sure how much research we can gather before we can make the extraction..." His voice trailed off mumbling more scientific nonsense.

I uttered under my breath,"And also SourCream showed up at my house today."

Rolando dropped his binoculars and let it flop against his chest,"Dish. Now."

I recited my tale, trying not to leave out any details.

"...and then I said 'sounds like a date' and then there was some silence." I paused and sighed,"... and I kind of ran. God, if there was any chance of him talking to me now, I screwed that up."

Rolando sighed," Well, have you considered moving again?"

"Ha ha," I testily, with full sarcasm, snarked. Rolando patted my back while lifting his binoculars back up to his glasses. Fryman raised me this,"So do you, y'know like him?"

"Uh, well... I'm not sure," I folded my arms and bent over and stared into the blackness,"I think... Heh I dunno, I just, liked the idea of bubble tea... Because when has anyone been disappointed in bubble tea? Never in the history of man or alien, has anyone been let down by bubbl-"

Rolando covered my mouth with his hand, he whispered,"shshshshhhhhhh, shut up about the bubbly tea!" He fiddled with the device in his ear," I'm getting something. Oh my god, oh my god, we got slushies and chips, I am so ready for this, don't even look at me!"

I bit his index finger, his face twisted and distorted in pain,"OW!" He removed his sausage links from my jaw. He shook his hand limply. I demanded,"So what's the plan, Fryman?"

"We're making contact, today!" He ferociously whispered Ro smirked at me,"... Well, more specifically, you're making contact."

The image of the yellow eyes seeped into my brain, I shoved him,"N-no way! I can't do that." I felt sweat pouring out of my forehead, I had no control imagining that giant hand possibly coming near me with bad intentions was too much for me to bear. Rolando tried to calm me down,"Hey, hey, please…..just breathe."

In and out. While my lips exerted my departing breath I rubbed my left shoulder anxiously,"The last time I saw them, they threatened to turn me into dust." I grit my teeth ,"Remember?"

"If there was any other way to do it I would've thought of it, Archer," He turned to face me, placing his hand on his hip,"I know its very scary, but your my only hope," I darted my eyes to his sandals, Rolando continued,"I'll be behind you all the way, as much as I wish I could go in your place, you're not strong enough to lift me back out, plus the polymorphic-gem-creature is familiar with your presence, so it might respond better to you than it will me."

"Rolando..." he clearly was on the edge of his seat, I narrowed my eyes glaring out to the cliff and brought them to his level, I opened my mouth,

"I'll do it."

He convinced my skinny butt onto the rope board before Fryman could lower me, I grabbed him by his shirt collar, and desperately elaborated,"If I die down there, you tell my uncle 'I went into business on my own' he'll know what it means."

"You've had that conversation with your uncle?" He hesitantly asked, I released him and remarked," Well, spending about give or take 10 years with a guy, it goes to dark places."

Rolando grimaced and began lowering me down. He snorted,"Remind me to get my severance package after year 7."

I tilted my head up at him, almost being covered by shadow, my hand that had a very tight grip on the triple braided rope, being the only part of my body not yet engulfed by the dark. I whispered,"What am I supposed to do, once I get down there?"

The ear piece chirped with static, I held my ear in pain at the sharpness. It felt like I was listening to a poor imitation of Rolando.

"-pretty cool right?"

I winced through a question,"What?" The whiny ring in my ear still remained.

"Oh sorry, these things are a bit uh, kinky."

I tried to retain my laughter,"Fryman, I don't think that word means what you think it means,"

Ro sighed,"What I meant to say, geez- this is heavy!" I heard the sound of the metal cart scrape against the rail, he caught his breath These yellotooths, yelloteeth? Anyway, these wireless ear pieces have some kin- problems," he chuckled through the static," Now you've got me thinking it... you heathen."

"You double dip your fries, Ronaldo, and yet I'm morally bankrupt?"

I heard him laugh again over the speaker, and I could hear his actual, not distorted cackling overhead. I shook my head, rolling my eyes. I noticed I was getting close to the ground,

"Well, time to look alive."

"If you get- I'll be here okay Ar-? I'm like phone-a-friend, only better."

The board gently clattered against the hard stone floor, Rolando's voice crackled through the ear piece,"I can see -ou on the cam-."

I stepped off the wood and onto the uneven hard ground. I took a few paces to the right side, I accidentally brushed my foot up against what appeared to be dingy white fur or hair?

"That is gnarly." Imitation Ronaldo spoke again, I decided against my better judgement to pick some up to inspect it closer, it obviously wore a coat of dust, but it was clumped and matted together by blood or some other reddish-brown sticky used-to-be-fluid. I figured I'd leave the smell test to Fryman, I pulled apart the clump to make a smaller sized one. I stuffed the fur into my back pants pocket, I glanced around. Since it was still daytime I could see a lot better than I did the last time. I put my hand on the wall, so I didn't lose my balance moving around. I maneuvered to a spot in the cave that Rolando didn't bug with cameras, to see if there was something we missed. My fingers ran over a strange mark in the rock, as I was moving from on side to the other. I stopped, studying the markings, it appeared to be the same character twice but it didn't look like any letters I've seen. My untrained eyes can only evaluate these as... scribbles. I turned my head forward, more engravings were ahead. Edging along the cold wall, I can see why they'd hang out down here. I grabbed the collar of my shirt and fanned myself off it feels like the other wall will just slam shut, crushing me. That's claustrophobia I think? Yeah claustrophobia is talking, not me. Dizzy, I gradually slowed to a crawl.

"Hey, Archer talk to me, are you-"

I grasped the top of my shirt trying to get air flow through, I gave a thumbs up to one of the cameras. I tried digging my nails into wall. Through my blurring vision I could make out some more drawings, I traced around the carvings with my index finger. It was a tear drop shape. There hast to be a meaning to this. I looked to the other wall there was those two scribbles again, and...again? It was repeating over and over, in a sequence. Is it a code? It seemed after awhile the scribbles gradually got sloppier. Who would ever had the patience to write all of this out? Clearly they didn't. One drawing was of a young lady with wings. All of sudden," GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

I swiftly flattened myself against the rocks and heard the raspy voice that still plagued me

"QUUUUUUUUUAAAARRRRRRRRRRTZ!"

A flurry of cream white and orange in a rounded axe-blade dashed past me, the back wind nearly knocked me over.

I hastily yelled, trying to show my appreciation quickly for the warning,"Thanks, Ronaldo!"

"What? What're you tal-" the speaker shrieked.

The white blade opened itself, to reveal something humanoid in appearance but not in stature. Were they wearing a helmet? Their skin orange like the wings of a monarch butterfly, with stripes of dark cherry around the arms. They stood erect, feet firmly planted as the dust they kicked up settled around them. Turning sharply, I saw their eyes, their eyes that didn't hold the definition of mercy behind them. My breathing quickly became strained and shallow.

Their raspy voice wormed it's way into my brain,"ROSE DO YOU THINK CHANGING YOUR PHYSICAL FORM SLIGHTLY IS ENOUGH TO FOOL ME?!" The giant stomped towards me. Whoever Rose is, holy crap she must done something totally unforgivable. I backed up, tripping over myself, on all fours I began crab walking reversing to the rope-board. I felt whimpers escaping my throat. So many thoughts rushed through my head as the alien was monologuing

"-NOW I'LL HAVE THE LAST LAUGH," the alien chortled, the bass of their laugh shook the ground, but all too quickly the noise was sucked out of the air, the monstrous teeth were bared in a sickening wild smile,"this time... I'll shatter you, Rose Quartz!" They lifted their fist and it blocked the sun in the sky.

I shielded myself, screaming with my parched throat,"Hu-HUMAN RULES!" The fist stopped barreling for a direct hit to my face. I peeked through my fingers to see the burly silhouette with the intense amber-yellow glare. I felt sweat roll down my ear I'm cascades, I coughed," H-hu-human rules..." My voice cracked but there were bigger things to worry about. The fist unclenched and the large fingers that could probably decapitate me with a single flick, clasped around the neck of my shirt ,picking me up like I was nothing. I got a closer look at their face an orange band went around the eye-level of their face, and ended around the cheek in a sharp point. They had really full lips that were twisted into a pout. There was something wrong with their nose... It looked to be bone or something really hard and shiny.

They sneered in with their thunderous raspy voice growled,"What?"

"I'm human... And you're on a mostly human populated planet so," I placed my hand overtop of theirs, theoretically my hand could go maybe around their thumb," You have to fight by human rules." I declared sluggishly so they could understand.

They squinted their eyes," I suppose that's honorable," They scoffed.

I nodded my head vigorously,"Ye-yeah you get it! You totally get it, I-I-I just want it to be a fair fight between me and you," I patted her large fist that was dangerously close to choking me

"So, what are the combatant rules?" The giant questioned while shaking me slightly.

I had their attention I just had to think of something, I went with first thing that came to mind,"uh, well, on earth we each say each other's names, introduce ourselves," the alien raised an eyebrow, I smiled slightly in a 'them's-the-breaks' sort of way and continued," the second rule is that we... W-we um," my brain froze under the life-or-death pressure

They grew impatient,"WHAT'S THE SECOND RULE FLESH-BAG?!"

"WE FLIP A COIN!" I exploded, kicking my legs to no avail.


	9. Chapter 9

She looked up at me, confused obviously, she queried,"What's a coin?"

I placed my feet on her chest (she had giant breasts, she could probably feed an entire third world country with those) trying to pry myself free,"Well, if you put me down...I'll explain it to you, I'll explain everything I can," She dropped me carelessly to the ground, upon my impact with the ground I grunted, she studied me closely. I rubbed my throat gently, trying not to meet her glare. In and out, I just needed to focus on breathing.

"You're really leaving the fate of your life to a fifty-fifty chance?" I tried to dismiss Rolando's voice that was on the edge of my brain. She placed her large hands on her round hips, slightly leaning down at me, waiting.

I pulled a coin out of my pants pocket, she immediately jumped back into a stance,"Is that a weapon?!"

I shook my head, confused I held up the coin above my head,"It's not like that," I tried to keep talking to calm her down," I mean, it's not a weapon." Shrugging, I scratched the back of my head,"Well, I mean, just don't swallow it."

She hesitated to question," What happens when you swallow it?"

"Well, when you put it in your mouth and you pass it to the back of your mouth, and then it slides down to your stomach and intestines and," I could see none of the points I was making didn't seem to land with her, but I continued," Then I guess you just let sit inside you." Saying it out loud, ingesting a coin is more of a digesting inconvenience than a weapon.

The alien narrowed her eyes,"How does one 'flip' it to decide whether or not we fight?"

I explained why it had two sides, after that she wanted me to elaborate on why we needed coins. The alien really lost it when I told her that there were different sized coins. Eventually, I found myself relying on Rolando to read me Wikipedia articles about the wonders of capitalism, so I could repeat the same information.

"Humans have started their own way here."

"I guess so."

"It's only a matter of time until you split half like HomeWorld did." She shook her head while snickering at what seemed to be a joke, but I sensed no malice to her words, just perhaps disappointment. I piped up,"Is that what you call your planet?" She stopped laughing, Glaring she stood up patting the dirt away from her uniform, and in a flash of light her helmet had appeared on her head,"I AM A JASPER, and I am a Quartz soldier, I'm going to wipe this planet of all HUMANS and all CRYSTAL GEMS!"

I realized that was my cue, I rose to my feet calmly, removed my quarter from my pocket, and announced," My name is... Nobody, and... And I won't let you." I flipped the quarter off my thumb into a straight curve, tails Jasper can pound me into blood, heads there's no fight and I can leave. It spun around so many times I forgot which side was which, I hoped that this was in my favor. Jasper stared intently at my face, which I tried to remained still and neutral seeing if I was up to any human tricks, which I sort of was. I caught the coin as it was making its landing, I flipped it onto my hand.

Heads?! Heads! I don't die today! I showed the coin to Jasper causing her to scowl and in another flash of light her helmet vanished. She guffawed,"You got lucky today, but don't think I won't shatter you eventually flesh-bag." Jasper poked me with her large finger causing me to be pushed back slightly. I nodded about 10 more times than I needed to before I sprinted back to the elevator. I'm not sure how many tugs I gave the rope, but it got the point where I felt my hands burn. Feeling the sun beating down on my face and the near clear blue sky, I felt the immediate need to throw up. Seeing Rolando's excited face, however, I began to get the feeling that it was all worth it in the end. I swung my body over the guard rail.

"That was amazing!"

I found it difficult to mirror his enthusiasm. I sighed still shaking with trepidation ," I-I-I'm not sure if that's the word I would use-"

"You're right! It was wonderful!" He grabbed both my shoulders, his eyes, I've never met anyone so happy,"Oh my god! And we got that on tape! Yes!"

An aggressive piercing static shriek rung through my ear, I quickly grabbed the device and pulled it out of my ear.

Rolando saw my twisted reaction but was too caught up in his cloud of ecstasy to give a full sincere apology,"Heh, sorry. Feedback, what can you do?" He also realized he was holding me for an uncomfortable and awkward amount of time,"Sorry, I know you're not too big on hugs,"

I leaned my lower back against the guard rail, crossing my trembling legs and arms,"So how long before we can get her out?"

Rolando didn't seem to hear me as he kept dancing around. I felt my hand tighten around the rail," So what am I going to do about my Uncle?"

Rolando still smiled and questioned," What was with introducing yourself as 'Nobody'?"

Shaking my head, absorbing the pointlessness of my questions. He wasn't hearing me, Fryman was listening to my discovery, his discovery. I glared him up and down and replied," My dad gave me his copy of the Odyssey, in the book Odysseus blinded the giant cyclops Polyphemus," reading Rolando's face, I could tell he didn't really know what exactly I was talking other than it was really old about but I brought it back with 'giant cyclops'

"How big was he?"

"I dunno, but he was the son of Poseidon, not the point, however," I sighed, both holding contempt and exhaustion within my voice," The point is Odysseus, introduced himself as 'Nobody' that's why he got away with it. When the other cyclopses asked who did it all Polyphemus could say was ,'Nobody did this to me.'"

Rolando didn't seem impressed but he did congratulate me, I queried,"What for?"

"You're just full of surprises, and I like that about you."

I turned my head to survey the green vastness of the hill, and the emptiness that was in the city. The sun shined down brightly on the town. All air seemed to be sucked out only leaving the sound of a dry wind rushing past us, and the quiet choruses of cicada chirps. I gathered on his words, I'd like to think life was just some disorganized mess that happened to have me in the equation, now here's a chance at adventure and I'm getting cold feet. I know I'm scared but if I passed up the opportunity to do something with my life instead of sitting on my hands off to the side... I'm a new kind of stupid. Full of surprises? It's more like a torn battlefield of mental scars, married with my indecision, it feels like I was once filled with something perhaps joy. All that remains now is... Uncertainty. There was probably going to be no gratitude for what I was doing, there would be nothing held in my honor, what little I had. So why do it at all? Maybe that was the biggest surprise, that I was doing this just because it felt right, something was telling me to. I chuffed,"Thanks, Ro."

'Ah how shameless – the way these mortals blame the gods. From us alone they say come all their miseries yes but they themselves with their own reckless ways compound their pains beyond their proper share.' Homer, The Odyssey.

For some reason I see this quote reflected on to me and Rolando, just two people maybe trying to be less lonely and blame someone else for our problems. But maybe this is what having a real childhood is like, just poking a sleeping bear and running when it tries to maul you.

When I arrived home it was exactly the time I said I'd be back. Noon, Sc was nowhere to be seen and I had an intense inner debate on whether that was a good or bad thing. I cupped my hand to the side of my mouth,"I'm home!"

Seemingly like clockwork, some familiar voice called out," Oh it's the great Archer!" For some reason, this voice reminded me of a vegetable, the source I found was just Mayor D, with someone in a red smock wearing Dewey's old glasses, who clearly looked so un-invested in his surroundings. The Mayor elbowed the boy in the shoulder, sort of throwing out the hand the boy was using as a support for his face, Dewey said through his teeth,"Buck introduce yourself."

"Hello, I am Buck." If his father was a beet, then he was a cool cucumber... Maybe I should stop comparing people to food. They were both sat at the table in the dark waiting for something. I heard a knock at the door

,"You expecting someone, Bakó?"

I twisted around,"Not that I remember, you guys just sit tight," I pulled open the door and saw a lanky boy in tan shorts, with a light blue workers' uniform, with a safari hat? His knee high socks and toned calfs probably meant he was quite the runner. Is it weird that I stare at peoples' legs? I mean I play in a sport that mostly does leg stuff, so admiring of this man's stems is purely for professionalism. He was holding a brown cardboard package, with a clipboard on top. His sunglasses that rested upon his curved nose read 'Movie Star' each word were inscribed on the lenses.

"Uh I, H-hello!" He announced as if he was reading off a script behind the box, stilted and sort of ridged. The man plopped the box into my hands before I could protest that I didn't order anything recently, or for a matter of fact got our address officially switch over.

The man took off his glasses with a swift motion, but his hand went past his other shoulder, and then in an instant he attached the earpiece of the glasses to his V-neck and bowed, grasping ahold of my hand gently. I did my best to not lose balance of the box and drop it into his explorer hat. The man again seemed to erupt words,"I am Jamie your trusted postman," pausing to kiss my hand, he stood almost like a ballet dancer his feet laid in what I believed was fourth position,"and president of the Dewey Park theater guild." Jamie rubbed the side of his nose with his thumb astutely.

I jerked my head to the table to see if those two could hear the mailman, maybe shoot them a glance of help with my gaze, but no such luck, I wiped the back of my hand upon my jeans hoping he didn't see my rebuke of his greeting. He went on about how it's important for young people like myself to be interested in thespian-ism, James seemed really impassioned about theater. The mailman began listing a few plays that the guild would be putting on, the only one I recognized was grease and hamlet. I took every ounce of restraints in my body to not to shut the door, and go back inside but I had a feeling he didn't always have an attentive, captive listener. So through the prison of social connotations, Jamie with the bravado (and annoyance) of a Jehovah's witnesses or a Mormon missionary he preached his religion of Shakespearian values.

The postal man struck a flurry of poses while describing his retreat to Kanas in grueling detail, that made me wish I were dead. I gradually had leaned against the wall beside the door frame with my right elbow, a hand supporting my face, but not a clenched fist against my cheek. Sure it started out that way, but over the course of his ode to stardom, a claw is what it became resting against the entirety of the right side of my cheek, temple, and chin. I gave an occasional 'neat,' Peppered with a monotone, deadpan 'astounding,' to give the weak illusion of attention a band-aid. He caught me off guard when he began to pull something out of his side pocket, finally, he had my curiosity.

But before Jamie produced this mystery item, he gawked at me again with his eyes full of stars. Jamie gently pressed," Would you like to play an Improv game with me?"

I still trapped by my manners, and common decency reluctantly agreed. Practically bouncing with anticipation, the mailman elaborated upon the rules of the game," It's called 'yes, and…' and the main rule is that you can't say no, so let's start."

"Say, that's a nice shirt."

"Yes, and… My shorts are comfy and easy to wear."

"Yes, and that outfit would be complete with this flyer," Jamie suddenly ripped a flyer from out of nowhere, and shoved it into my free hand," The auditions are at 5 pm tomorrow, are you going to be there?"

I blinked, staring at the advertisement, I had gotten bamboozled into another social gathering…

I shot the strongest glare, if my intense hatred-stare were a person, Mr. James would find himself punched into the stratosphere. Clever Postman. I felt my lips involuntarily curl into a smile that held back pestilence, famine, war, and of course death. I took in a heavy dose of acceptance and played along with what Jamie was selling,"Yes," I paused,"…and-"

The mailman sickeningly made a face that dripped with sugary-happiness, turned away seeing that his job was done, waving a pageant-practiced-wave that reeked with his quickly spreading stench of victory,"Great!" strutting away with a gait that told me that he was satisfied with himself and what he had done here,"See you there!"

I shut the door hard, now holding a package that I didn't sign for, and his clipboard that he forgot while pulling his little scam out there. I sighed. I read an article in the car once about how sighing is like the human reset button, god I hope it's true. Mayor D chuckled and gestured," So, who was it?"

"You know… I believe it was a postal worker, that also mentioned he made a play for you," shuffling lamely, I set the package on the desk that faced the door,"Yeah… he mentioned you a lot, Mr. Mayor," I said it in suspicion that somehow James had sensed that the Mayor was here like somehow the Mayor had tipped off my location. Am I a person of interest to the acting to the community? I need answers.

Dewdrop sweated some more while trying to loosen his collar than the already slack neckband, he rolled his eyes,"Oh, right…Jamie, he's a good kid."

Without missing a beat, I pressed further,"So…" I sat criss-cross on the desk,"What're you fine fellas doing here?" I was doing my 'charismatic psychic' voice as well so I didn't come off as a total ruffian. I was hoping to be alone to do some work, but this job allowed very few of those opportunities.

Buck continued his eloquent silence, while his father did the anxious task juggling a conversation for the both of them,"We, thought we could uh…" he seemed sort of…upset? His eyes kept darting to the floor, I've experienced glazed distracted look that before, where you just try to find a new topic on the floor between the cracks in the woods and a group of ants performing the laboring chore of getting crumbs off the ground, because you just wished you didn't have to talk about what's bothering you. Mayor Dewey fidgeting with his wedding ring with his other fingers, hoping that it wasn't noticeable.

"Sorry about that, Dewey, I had to get some extra candles from upsta-"

My uncle bounding down the stairs, in shock, that I was back at home/work. The tension was obvious, and I had figured out what he was doing. My uncle staggered down the last remaining steps and began placing the white candles around the curves of the table. Josh with his Adam's Apple wavering,"A-A-Ar-Archer, uh…could you, um… hand me the matches in the desk?"

I reached over and opened the singular long drawer below the wooden lip of the desk, I removed the small box of matches. It was the type of box that slid open, there appeared to be a symbol on the matches. It was a simple smiling face, that was one a lot of other things, it was so common. I felt jealous, permanent happiness didn't sound too bad now. I tossed the matches hard and aimed for his chest hoping that I still had enough rage to make a whole through his heart. Joshua understood my feelings, and always gave me an excuse to leave this time it was,"-They have to do some studying, to get some required reading done for the upcoming year."

I didn't know whether I slammed the door when I entered my room, but I didn't care.

Josh was doing a seance.

My breath shortened, as I sat down on my bed. It's our job and I shouldn't be bent out of shape over this. I clasped my hands together behind my neck. Trying not to think about his laugh. It's kind of funny his laugh used to banish all sadness but now just the thought about it seemed to summon it. I tried distracting myself with my phone, it's bright screen stinging my eyes, the light reflecting off of the walls. I could see my own image in the mirrored surface of the phone, I had tears on the verge of spilling out and toppling onto my cheeks, rolling down in waves upon waves because that's what crying gets you... A big mess. My hand suddenly relaxed and my grip loosened letting my phone hit the wood floor.

Numb. I should be numb to this pain by now.

Dragging my knees to my chest, not caring that my shoes were on the bed. I stuttered out a grainy sigh.

It was about now that I noticed I was in complete darkness. I hadn't bothered in my flurry of emotions to just flip a switch. Due to my idle hands, my phone's light gradually dimmed. The beam of light traveled somewhere into the closet. I stumbled almost slipping. My shoes squeaking as if I had spent the entire day under a storm cloud. I shoved open the slatted door with more force than was needed, There was something here. I fell to my knees, The closet absorbed more light than it appeared to be. I snatched my phone from the floor, I shined it, I could see that there were clothes. I ferociously tore through searching for something to just ease the heartache. There was still a moving box at the foot near the back wall, I crawled forward, I could hear my own breathing, echoing off the walls. At the very bottom, below trinkets, underneath memories of road trips long forgotten. a cracked picture frame with a plain brown border surrounding, it was clearly a type of photograph you'd take at the mall because the background of the lake was painted on. There stood a man, tall, of Japanese descent. Black hair that stood at attention upon his head, the smile that seemingly perfected the picture, had one flaw I could spot, his two front teeth had a tiny gap between them. Scanning down the man wore an ivory white collared shirt, he only wore this on special occasions, because he still had a faded mustard stain on the shoulder, that was from the night of his wedding he told me. Black pants, with off blackish-blue shoes. There was a child clinging to his pant leg whose baby incisors had been lost some time before the photograph was taken. I remembered how much that hurt. None the less the child had long chocolate hair that stopped around the shoulder blades and was making a goofy face holding a piece of string from their mouth, that string was the tail that made a poorly crafted mouse. I pressed picture frame to my chest ashamed that I had let the crack in it get so bad, my phone's light has vanished, leaving in me and my memories the dark.

"Heh, It's not my best work, but I still hope you like it, Little Mouse."

* * *

I awoke to my bright yellow ceiling lamp pouring in from my room. Josh stood in front of me casting a shadow.

"So," he chuckled,"How's the closet?"

I sat sniffling, rubbing my nose on the back of my hand. I tried discreetly putting the photo back in the box. I laughed weakly,"Pretty…spacious?"

"You look like crap,"

"I feel like it, J."

Against my better judgment, I handed Joshua the photograph. I drew circles with my left index finger in the black-spotted birch wood, the words hung in the air, I just didn't want to say them again. J knelt down, Josh's eyes glanced down at the picture in his hands,"It's insulting that I do this for a living I know, I'm a lowlife and creep, and it's terrible that I profit off of peoples' deceased loved ones."

there was a long pause, and he gave another small laugh, just hoping to get me to say something.

"…Archer," He began,"D-d-do you think that its too late for me? Do you think I can still face him someday?"

I had no idea what he was babbling about, but he began pressing his hands to his eyes.

"…Please…" he put the picture down on the floor,"…Tell me… am I a good person?" He pleaded, putting his trembling hand on my shoulder.

Joshua's face held a great fear, and it was leaking over the apples of his cheeks, he sobbed," I-I-if I just hear it from you…please just, tell me that you think that I'm a good guy," he saw that my eyes began glistening with tears as well, he just kept mouthing,"Please." over and over.

"What happened down there, Josh?" I tried to ask because I had never over the course 10 years seen him taken over by such an emotion. My Uncle, the most indestructible man I knew, was cracking.

We just cried together, one on the floor and the other in a closet.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I clearly had a bit of fun with this chapter, I'm sorry for the delay I've had school to attend and what not, I'll be updating my other story in maybe an hour or after this. Until then stay cool my dudes ~Monty**_

* * *

We couldn't decide whether or not to go to the amusement park or the the arcade so we did a half an hour at each. The cheerful, neon, colorful surroundings seemed to do nothing for us, seeing that we were both incredibly shellshocked from the last few hours. Upon arrival to the entrance arch of the arcade my phone chimed, and Josh tried joking,"Someone's getting popular."

Of course by 'someone' he meant me but he had to be vague in order for the joke to work and... You probably know this already. I tried on a smile to see that I was amused with his little witticism and extracted my phone out of my pocket. It was Ronaldo, I figured he only texted me when his world was on the verge of ending, so I could probably get around to a reply after a few rounds of kicking my uncle's ass at skee-ball. Priorities and what not. I stretched and limbered up, my Uncle gawking me up and down with an arched brow he asked sarcastically,"Are you stretching for the Olympic sized loss you're getting?"

And I tapped into my inner middle schooler,"uh, no, but you know what, your mom, okay?"

"Psh, are you still twelve?"he slugged me in the shoulder, and I pretended that it didn't hurt.

There were thousands of games humming along each creating their own sun worth of heat, it was pretty dim but the light from the consoles seemed to work just fine. The sweaty, awkward environment, made me think about Kevin. I don't know why but he was pertinent in this sanctuary. His stench invaded my mind, I don't know why, but I sort of cared about him, I mean I wondered what exactly happened to the creep. I really did think he shouldn't have been driving like that. He was totally plastered, or at least I thought so. I glanced to the fighting game to my left, and saw a blue character go up against a yellow guy, the cyan character sprite came to life on its title screen punching the lights out of the Yellow Boxer. The blood red health bar that each fighter was sporting was diminishing on Yellow's side, while the Blue Ninja remained perfectly intact. This made me uneasy, my stomach turned into a trucker's hitch. The victory screen for the cyan fighter was taking off his mask and revealing his skull face to the winner and both the loser. The ninja's animation played, his pixel hand grabbing the edge of his mask, and ripping it off with smug arrogance, it revealed a man with dark skin and black hair. I wasn't sure to feel surprised or happy that I saw the rarest thing in video game history, that was only whispered about in rumors when this game came out in the late 80s (I'm guessing), but all I felt was…nothing.

We managed to get a hundred tokens for the each of us. Josh had is eye set on a jumbo stuffed bear that had to be more than 600 tickets. I didn't really have any desire for prizes, I just had a desire to show off a little bit. I plopped two coins into the skee-ptical machine. Eight, dirt, brown balls rolled from the machine's inner workings into a slot that displayed them. J nodded to me with his arms crossed,"Classic," he testified.

I wrapped my fingers around that first oddly textured plastic ball and spun it on top of the nail of my index finger, I bounced my knuckle and let the ball fall back into the palm of my hand. With the tremendous momentum that I summoned from my arm, and with the flick of my wrist, the ball had rolled and crescendoed on the ramp, finding itself landing in the corner hundred pocket. Joshua's jaw dropped in awe,"Your father had to be the most athletically inept person I ever met, and yet you, his kid can do that."

I grabbed another ball holding up near my face preparing for my second shot, and in a contemptuous tone, I said,"Well, hey, what can I say? I'm a miracle." I threw my shot with the same precision, calculated pressure. The game lit up again and played the tune of beeps when you sunk a hundred points. Before I could grab the next ball, Josh patted my back, pointing to the top most hole on the hollowed out money sucker. The 1,000 point hole. J snickered,"See if you can get that one."

I juggled another ball between my hands and exhaling. I squeezed tight and blocked out the shining lights and buzzing high scores hitting the top of the board.

"Bananas!" A random voice screamed to the machine to my right, I put extra spin on the ball, causing the force on the ball be too much and smack against the ceiling, crap! The ball rolled back somberly, sinking itself into the gutter. Zero. I glared over at the other skee-ptical player, was sitting with all eight of her balls in her arms on the roof of the machine plopping each ball with no skill or training into the 1,000 point hole. She hurriedly barreled her eight into the thousand point hole, the machine barely keeping up with the scoring alarm, it began to sound like a scratched disc, stuttering the same gargled victory cheer. I had some nerve to say something because I felt my mouth spread, so I could give the other patron a piece of my mind, though I snapped it shut and realized that this girl probably didn't care that she messed me up. She had a wild mane of grey-white hair, with little curl flicks to the side. One eye was hidden while the other was wide and had wrinkles in the corner which was another piece of evidence that she had a toothy smile cemented on her round chubby face. I don't know why but her canines seemed disproportionately large for her mouth. Maybe I should stop staring at people's mouths. Her skin was purple?! Was she like a 'blue-people of Kentucky' situation? Under her black tank-top she had something dark and solid in her chest. I only say 'in' because of that was a necklace I didn't see the chain. An image of Jasper flashed into my mind, teeth bared, and eyes burning with ferocity. I grabbed my chest involuntarily. We had to get out of here, and tell, no warn: Rolando.

Josh leaned over the machine,"oh that's the local guardian of the city," he pointed to the purple girl giddily giggling while snatching up her ludicrous amount of tickets,"Amethyst." I felt cold, and started trembling 'guardian of the city'?

The alien turned upon hearing her name,"Huh?" I felt the immediate urge to hit the deck and lay in wait until she's gone. Amethyst hopped off the machine with her thick rope of tickets around her neck and waist, she only came up to my hips, and was very curvy. She looked nothing like Jasper, but still I perceived the same powerful energy within her. The purple alien gawked me up and down, probably assessing which bones appeared weakest on my body, or evaluating my own power level. Josh had strolled to my left side, putting his arm around me,"Amethyst is on a team of highly trained fighters that apparently protect Beach City from unknown threats," he sounded almost pleased that this system was in place,"The things they don't mention in the brochure huh?"

The alien gave us both a puzzled stare, her eyes seemingly went over my uncle's face again, and snorted,"Right your name is Fortune man?" She held her hand to her forehead as if she was deep in thought but her face remained relaxed,"We met the other day, right?"

Josh bobbed his head in agreement exuberantly,"Yes! It's such an honor to meet you." Wow, I've never seen anybody kiss so much purple ass.

"Ah, well, I really do it for the people, I mean without people, I wouldn't have so much cool stuff," she tried to dismiss the complement. My dad uncle shook my shoulders,"Introduce yourself, it's not every day you get to meet a real hero!"

I cautiously extended my hand hoping she wouldn't slice it off or eat it or do something to it, I felt my voice leave my body, without checking my brain,"My name is... Archer, and thank you, fo-um...for protecting Beach City."

I think she only shook my hand out of obligation, because right before she did I must've caught Amethyst off guard because her pinky finger was in her ear picking at some stubborn wax build up I'm guessing. I wiped my hands off on my pants, trying not to be too obvious about it. She sighed looking un-entertained and walked off in another direction rather rudely. though I guess I can't really harp too much on her manners, she might not know how humans think totally. My uncle studied my still tensed expression,"What's up with you?"

I shrugged, leaning down I grabbed another ball,"I missed." And rolled another one down the track. 50 points. Gryphlpuff. Josh placed his hands on his hips,"Well, you know, you win some, you can easily lose others."

Eventually, I and Josh finally found a common enemy in the form of an anonymous name holding all the top spots on the Meat Beat Mania game, by the 4 letter name GRNT. Gernet, as we pronounced it. It was almost unbelievable how they managed to rack up over 1 million points. We each took turns at denting the perfect score, sinking probably 40 bucks into the coin slot. I held the ridiculous golden-brown, giant, plastic, meat stick controllers. Up. Down. Left. Right. Down. Down. The music was infectious, I kept pressing my toes against the floor and alternated between my feet on beat. It had this RNB type of style, that was hard to resist. Up. Left. It seemed to gradually get faster. Josh rubbed his hands trying to loosen them up because he knew I would inevitably lose to the computer again.

"Gernet must've had a lot of free time."

"..."

"Oh, you're in the zone... Sorry."

Right. Left. Up. Down. Down. Down. Down. UP! I only got a great score on that one. The screen lit up with more brightly colored direction arrows, a quick up-down combo, followed by a down-up. Out of my peripherals, I noticed something moving rather oddly in the prize section... A stuffed green bear was standing, moving all on its own.

"Archer, you just missed like thirty notes,"

"S-sorry! Oh crap, oh jeez." I tried to wrap my head around what I just saw, maybe it was just a robot toy? But the movements of it were too fluid. Up. Down. Right. Left. I stared off to the side again, to the prize counter. The bear was gone. Left. Down. Down. Up. Up. Maybe I just I imagined it?

All of sudden flurries of green, pink, and blue shot from in between the chrono panic 4 and battle frog cabinets and started latching onto customers' torsos and faces. My reflexes kicked in when I saw a Rastafarian Banana with gangly limbs launching toward me, I dropped one meat pop controller, and used the other, and swung. I sent the yellow potassium-filled demon from whence it came. The Meat Beat Mania announcer announced,"Perfect!"

I whipped my head to see Josh struggling with a pink rabbit attached to his face, I could hear his muffled screams, I shouted his name while dashing over to him, I wrapped my digits under the weird soft synthetic fur of the rabbit's gut and pulled, J tried heaving the immovable object off his face. I began to panic, what the heck is happening? I paused for second. Seeing everyone else in the arcade screaming and yelling hysterically at the unsuspected, uprising of toys, I appeared to be the only one that wasn't afflicted, or running away, even though I really wanted to do the same... I had to do something. I put my feet on J's chest and pried the stuffed bunny off with one good yank. I fell backwards onto the floor head first, holding the wildly contorting plush as it tried to strap itself to my face next. Josh yelled,"Quick! Lift it higher I don't want to hit you!"

I struggled and fought with beady-black-eyed rabbit raising it a few inches, J reeled back his foot, and kicked it knocking it into the prize cabinet where the others laid in wait, I caught a quick glance of the underside of his shoe, it had dirt clinging to the side of the rubber diamonds, with chips in the ridges, obviously worn from years of use. He offered me a hand up which I gladly took, we were probably in over our heads again. Josh began to pick up exactly what was happening,"What the he-"

"I don't even know."

"Are we both just have a collective fever dream?"

"God, I wish." I sighed, as another bear went sailing over our heads. I heard some people screaming, I snapped around to help, my uncle clasped his hand around my wrist.

I shouted at him," What're you doing?!" I snatched away my hand," I have to help those people!"

J pointed to the exit,"We need to let Amethyst handle this…" his hand fell to his side and Joshua grew quiet,"These are those unknown threats I mentioned earlier," he suddenly roared an order with such frustration and concern ," WE need TO GET OUT."

I glared at him, I know I couldn't list all eight hundred and two reasons why I didn't trust Amethyst within the limited time I had. I snapped, gritting my teeth,"Fine," I backed out of Josh's reach so he couldn't grab me when I took off,"While you're sitting here busy with the idea that someone is going to save you… we- I have to do something, I can do something, before its too late."

Picking up the pace, I zipped by the glowing neon lights of the machines, and the weird electric hums and 8-bit chimes. There was a group of five, a chubby man in a blue hoodie, a tall skinny guy with a ginger beard, a lady with half a shaved head leather jacket, someone with glasses, and a . Though I noticed… they all stopped screaming. I felt my brow furrow, deafening stillness.

"I'm here to help, just stay calm," I announced that for both me and the civilians.

The man in the blue hoodie took a swing at me, and I nearly fell over trying to avoid his fist. What? I'm trying to save him, why is he attacking me? I glanced at the others, the beard had a bulbous-headed alien plush strapped to his shoulder, and his face was totally neutral, There was a thin string of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. What's wrong with them?

Two rather muscly arms went below my rib cage, squeezing the air out of me. Thrashing my legs for the second time today, my hands clenched into fists were forcibly pinned to my sides, leaning my head back. I made out Blonde hair with lime green streaks, leather jacket woman was strong! Trying to struggle out of her tight constricting 'hug' every move that I made seemingly made her grip more secure. I got an idea, but leather probably wasn't going to like it. Beard stumbled groggily toward us like this is the first time he was piloting human legs, I had seen enough zombie movies knowing that I was probably too fast for them, but it was obvious they weren't going to eat me, I would've felt it by now. Still to say the least I still trepidatious just going to ask them out right. What did they want?

My heart beat finally shut up long enough so I could hear the faint, almost inaudible whispering. It sounded gargled, perhaps in a different language and gargled. The anxious feeling in the room was swirling around and around betwixt the overlapping voices, one almost sounded like Kevin, another the Mayor?

"...lullaby."

"Rest... Sleep."

This voice the one anyone could understand sounded like a little boy, like the kind of little kid that sounded like his parents baby-talked him when he was an infant, or he was using a kind of voice that you'd use talking to someone younger, to a pet maybe. Still wrapping my head around all the nonsense that was occurring, I kicked Beardy in the stomach and quickly apologized for my actions. I used the back of my skull and shot it back cracking on top of Leather's nose causing her to drop me.

I yelled,"Sorry! Again I'm sorry!" As I summersaulted away. I felt I would need to shower more than 50 times after rolling around on the arcade floor like an uncontrollable rugrat. I hit myself against the prize counter, I un sprawled out of my ball of safety, my sneakers were 5 maybe 7 inches above the top of the flat top, my calfs and thighs resting on the oddly cool stainless steel clad middle of the cabinet my back laid smooth against the blue terribly patterned carpet. The source of all the madness. I dove behind it for some protection against the other worldly.

I was holding my arms over my head and holding my elbows. I kept trying to breathe. My eyes darted around for a weapon, all I could see was a vacuum and carpet shampooer, the thought about charging the battle field armed with cleaning supplies had entered my mind, it didn't seem like a bad one considering my options, maybe a bucket on my head for cranial protection as well. I won't go quietly that much was decided. I removed my arms steadily from my head a million thoughts a second, my finger tips brushed against something plastic, I glanced over. A yellow and black object with a thick cord with a nozzle with a trigger, a purple sticky note was more intense in color due to the black light above. I pulled it off it read in rather sloppy cursive,"Smiley remember to return pressure washer to GU the it's a wash."

Pressure washer?! DEUS EX MACHINA YOU'VE SAVED ME AT LAST! Discarding the note hastily, I picked up the rather heavier than expected pressure washer, I slammed it on the counter, hearing the glass, displaying the meager rather disappointing prizes, crack. I fashioned a harness out of the excess hose and plugged it in. It hummed to life, and I grabbed the handle rather too excitedly.

I ran out to the group of people being mind controlled by stuffed animals again, round 2. They all looked rather distracted with the new found bodies. Sort of bumping into things and tripping over themselves.

For some reason, I felt like was waiting my whole life to say,"Playtime is... over!"


End file.
